


Cherry Wine

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton's Farm, Darcy Lewis is Clint Barton's sister in law, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barton Family Farm gets two new house guests. Clint predicts the worst, but doesn't predict that Captain America will fall head over heels for his Sister in Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet and Ripe

**Author's Note:**

> This may remain a one shot but if you guys really like it then I will add a few more chapters. I am just obsessed with the 'Darcy is Clint's sister in Law' headcannon and I have a need more Steve around Children and the Avengers at the Barton Farm.

“Guys. Guess who’s coming over?” Clint said as Laura readied the table for breakfast, little Nathaniel balanced on her hip. 

“Who?” Cooper asked, looking up. 

“Uncle Steve.” He grinned. It was nice to have the team visit every now and then, get a chance to catch up outside of missions. 

“Steve’s coming over?” Laura raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah.” Clint nodded “Surprise?” 

“Could have given me a heads up. Darcy’s staying over this weekend, remember?” She informed him. 

Lila burst with happiness “Aunt Darcy’s coming?”

Clint groaned, running a hand over his face “Good God, so much for only one house guest at a time. I guess I can make blow up the air mattress. They’ll have to stay in the same room though.” 

Laura shrugged “I don’t think that’ll be a problem. They’ve met, haven’t they?” 

“Nope.” He shook his head “I mean, Thor is always talking about Darcy, but Steve doesn’t know she’s your sister. They’ve just never crossed paths.”

“Well, I’m sure they’ll get along just fine.” She assured him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Oh yeah? Your loud, snarky, highly anti-establishment, promiscuous sister is going to get along fine with Captain America?” Clint sassed. 

Laura hit his arm. 

“Hey. I never said it was a bad thing.” He held up his hands in defense. “I think it’s great. She’s awesome. You know I love strong, feminist women.” Clint said, snaking an arm around Laura’s waist. “I’m just afraid Steve might not.” 

“He may just surprise you, babe.” Laura smiled “He’s not as closed minded as you think.” 

**

Steve arrived first, not that he knew that he was the first, baring gifts for everyone. 

Cooper got a stack of books that Steve had been told to read, saying they were very interesting and that Cooper should give them a go. 

He gave Lila a small but colourful comic book written about her as a little girl who could talk to animals that he drew himself, which she adored and gave him a big hug for. 

Nathanial was gifted a teething toy in the shape of his SHIELD, because it was too cute not toe buy and Steve had no children of his own to give it to. 

He was sat in the kitchen, letting Lila draw swirl patterns on his arm with washable markers when the door opened. 

“Guess who?” A loud, air filling voice announced. Lila jumped from her seat. 

“Aunt Darcy!” She shrieked, running to the front door. Steve heard cooper running down from his room to meet this mystery Aunt that he had no idea existed. 

Was it Clint’s Sister? Clint only mentioned his brother Barney in passing. Must be Laura’s sister. 

He heard a jacket being taken off and bags being set down before she was presumably tackled by the children in hugs. 

“Darce?” Clint called, coming from the back into the kitchen “That you?” 

“Who else would it be? Your kids don’t get this excited for anybody else.” She replied. There was a light, joyful tone to her voice that made Steve’s heart jump in his chest. It was like she was laughing all the way through, genuine happiness just shining through. 

Clint turned to him “Brace yourself, Cap.” he winked before heading into the hallway too. 

Steve stood from his seat, as is polite when meeting somebody for the first time. 

But his knees nearly buckled over when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen rounded the corner. 

Her smile was the first thing he noticed; wide and over taking her whole face, crinkling her eyes, raising her brow and pinkening her cheeks. 

She froze when she saw him, Lila and Cooper having gone to take her bags upstairs.

They stared at eachother wordlessly.

“Right.” Clint said as he walked in “Darcy, this is Steve. Captain America. You already know that. Steve, this-” he swung an arm over Darcy’s shoulder “Is my wonderful sister-in-law, Darcy. And yes, it is that Darcy that Thor never shuts up about.”

“Pleasure you finally meet you, Miss.” Steve said, crossing the table and holding out a hand for her to shake. 

“And you, Captain.” She put his hand in his. It was warm, soft against his and he didn’t want to let go. 

“Good God, you.” Clint pointed a finger at Steve “Don’t call her Miss. And Darcy, don’t call him Captain unless he’s in the suit.” 

She glanced down at him, his gorgeous body dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a red flannel, paired with worn-looking jeans. Darcy’s lips curved into a slow smile. 

“What if it’s a sex thing?” She asked Clint, eyebrows raised. 

To everyone’s surprise, Steve chuckled “Can’t say it would be the first time that somebody did called me Captain in bed.” 

Clint choked on his next breath. Darcy grinned. 

“I think I’m going to like you, Steve.” She said “But if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a sister to see and gifts to give out.” 

She gave each of the children a t-shirt that read ‘feminist’ in big block letters, even little Nathanial. Cooper and Lila also got Pins with each of the Avenger’s symbols on them. Lila put them on her bookbag, Cooper on his favourite jacket. 

“If I’d have known you were coming I’d have gotten you one too.” Darcy smiled apologetically at Steve.

“I wish you would have. I’m jealous.” He replied, leaning against the wall of the living room, whereas Darcy was sat cross legged on the floor. 

“Have you seen Thor recently, Dee?” Cooper asked. 

“Hell yeah I have.” She said proudly, taking out her phone and showing him a picture of Darcy’s with her hand wrapped around Mjonir and holding it proudly up, but also Thor by her side, laughing as he balanced the bottom of the hammer in the palm of his hand. 

“I bet you could really lift the Hammer, Dee.” Lila stated. 

“Maybe one day. But I’m not worthy quite yet.” Darcy shrugged “Maybe your uncle Steve could.” 

They turned to him. Steve held up his hands “Don’t look at me. I've tried.” He smiled “but you know who I think could lift it?” 

The children turned wide eyes “Who?” 

“Your Ma.” Steve whispered “I mean, she must be worthy if she’s put up with your Dad all these years.” 

Lila and Cooper burst into giggles, and even Nathanial gave a clap from his cushioned corner. 

Laura came in from tending to the horses to find them all in fits of laughter. 

“What are you all laughing about?” She asked, scooping up baby Nat. 

“Nothing.” Darcy said sweetly.

“Sure.” Laura rolled her “Clint’s making dinner tonight. He says he doesn’t need help but you know he does. Can you give him a hand?” 

“I’ll do it.” Steve said quickly “I mean, I’ll help him. I’m sure you two have some catching up to do.” 

“Thanks, Steve.” Darcy smiled. 

“No problem.” He replied, heading to the kitchen. 

Laura pulled Darcy onto the couch, sitting beside her “So, hows life out of college?” 

“Good. I mean, I’m broke, but that’s hardly a surprise.” Darcy shrugged “But I would never ask Jane to pay me. But I am looking for a new job.” 

“I heard Stark Industries is looking for new personal.” Laura nudged her side “I’m sure Clint could give you a glowing character reference.” 

“I guess it would be pretty cool.” She mused “Speaking of which, hows Clint’s Stark-powered hearing-aid working?” 

Laura nodded “It’s amazing. He can hear better than me sometimes. He still lips reads, though, and I still sign to him. Old habits die hard, I guess.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” Darcy patted her sister’s shoulder “Everything good here, down on the farm?” She put on a fake southern accent “Still likin’ livin’ off the fatta the land?”

Her sister laughed “As a matter of fact, I do. We can’t all be city folk like you.” She teased. 

Darcy rolled her eyes “Yeah, Whatever.” She paused, glancing at the kitchen door “So, Steve. Is he still in New York?” 

Laura followed her line of sight “Not sure. He lives on the base these days. But I hear he’s got a place in Brooklyn that he stays in when he’s on leave.” She smiled “He’s single, too.” 

Darcy’s eyes stayed glued to the door “Single, huh?” She said softly “Interesting.” 

There was a crash in the kitchen. Both women jolted up. Steve poked his head around the door. 

“No need to worry, ladies. Just a simple miscalculation of how many things can fit on a countertop.” He assured them “Nothing to worry about. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.” Steve looked at Darcy and gave her a quick wink before disappearing. 

Laura giggled “Oh my God, Captain America is in love with you.” 

“Can you blame him?” Darcy joked, tossing her hair over her shoulder “Maybe I’ll bag myself a superhero husband too. But I’m not moving to a farm.” 

The Lewis sisters continued to chatter, laughing and joking as Clint and Steve cooked dinner. 

“Thanks for having me, by the way.” Steve said as he chopped the carrots “I really like spending time here.” 

“No problem, man. It’s good to have you.” Clint smiled “I mean, I always believed in keeping my work and my family separate. But you weirdos are the closest thing to friends I’ve ever had. So it’s good to have you by. Sorry about the sleeping arrangements, though. I totally forgot Darcy was coming over.”

 

Steve shook his head “It’s completely fine. I’m glad I could meet her. Thor basically thinks she’s the best person on the planet, so I’m honoured to be in her presence.” He chuckled. After a moment, he continued “Is she...seeing anyone?” 

Clint sighed “God. This is the opposite of what I thought would happen.” 

Steve looked at him, confused “What do you mean?” 

He shook his head “Nothing. Nevermind. No, she’s not seeing anybody. But don’t ask her out until the end of your stay. Just in case.”

 

“I wasn’t…” Steve lost the end of his sentence. He couldn’t say he hadn’t intended on asking her out, or that her strong personality and sense of humour hadn’t left him enamoured for her. Or that she wasn’t the most gorgeous thing to walk this earth. “Is there anything I should know?” 

“Seems to me like it runs in the family. I was exactly the same when I first met Laura.” Clint leant against the counter, a dreamy look on his face “Got the same heart-eyes you got right now. After our first weekend together, I was intoxicated. I knew I had to be hers. All I’m saying is, make sure you learn plenty about her. I lucked out with Laura, she’s perfect for me. Just find out if there’s anything you two disagree on. Darcy’s got some pretty strong political views.” 

Steve envied the loving relationship Clint shared with his wife, something he always wanted for himself. He took a deep breath and nodded “Thanks, Clint.” He smiled.

“No problem. I’ll give you the ‘if you hurt her I’ll put an arrow through your throat’ speech later.” He smirked. 

**

Dinner was hearty bowls of spaghetti and meatballs. Darcy was sat in next to Cooper and across from Steve, Clint and Laura on either end of the table and Nathanial on his highchair. 

“Darcy, is Jane do the same science as Uncle Tony?” Lila asked, twirling the pasta around her fork. 

“Nope. Jane is an astrophysicist, which means she looked at space.” Darcy explained “But Tony is and engineer. He builds things.” 

“What about Bruce?” the little girl continued. 

“Dr Banner is a Nuclear Physicist. So he looks at radiation.” 

“Like Microwaves.” Cooper piped up “And the rays that come from the son.” 

Darcy nodded “That’s right.” 

“Jeez, the kid knows more than me.” Steve chuckled “This is why I don’t go to the lab.”

“Eh, I learned on the job.” Darcy shrugged “Maybe you should try interning, Steve. I’m sure Cooper could take you on as his apprentice. When the whole superhero gig dries up, you should give him a call.” 

He nodded “You know, that might be a good idea.” Steve took a swig of his beer “By the way, Darcy. If you don’t mind me asking, where are you working right now?” 

“I’m still with Jane. I go where she goes and make sure she eats and sleeps. But I’m looking for a new job. I need a new place too, I can’t crash on Jane’s couch forever.” Darcy nodded, scooping a forkful of pasta into her mouth. 

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow “Well, we could always use a helping hand down at the new base. There are plenty of jobs open. Or you could just stay there for free. The living quarters are real nice. Kitted out with Stark’s tech that I don’t know how to use.” 

“What job could I get? Can’t spend all my time freeloading.” Darcy tilted her head. 

“Well, Thor said you have a degree in political science, right? We could use a Political Correspondent.” Steve was talking way too fast, the idea of Darcy living near by and having the chance to spend more time with with her sounding far too appealing to him “We’re also setting up a few charities and could use somebody to run that.” 

Darcy smiled “That actually sounds awesome.” She laughed softly “Where do I sign up?” 

He grinned “You’re already hired.” 

“I think you’re meant to give a girl flowers on the first date, Steve.” Clint smirked “Not give her a job.” 

“I’m a modern woman, Clint.” Darcy laughed “I don’t want flowers. I want financial stability.” 

“Sounds like my kind of gal.” Steve chuckled, clinking his bottle against Darcy’s. 

**

Later that night, Lila insisted that Steve tuck her into bed. 

“Steve?” She asked softly as he flicked on her nightlight “Are you going to marry my Aunt Darcy?” 

“I don’t know, Lila.” Steve smiled “I just met her.” 

“You look like you love her.” Lila grinned “You look like my Daddy looks when he looks at Mom.” 

“Well, I like her very much.” He sat on the edge of the bed “She’s a great lady.” 

“She’s the second best.” She declared “My mom is the best. Darcy is the second best. Nat is the the second best also.” 

“Oh yeah?” Steve raised an eyebrow “Does that make me third best?” 

“No. You’re second best too. After Dad.” Lila explained “Mom is the best. Dad is the best. You guys are the second best.” 

“Seems like a good ranking system to me.” Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead “Goodnight, Lila.” 

“Night, Steve.” She hummed “I hope you do marry Darcy.” 

He nodded “You know what, so do I.” 

**

When he entered the guest bedroom, Darcy was sat on the air mattress in a shirt that had his shield on it and a pair of bed shorts. 

“Is that what I think it is?” He asked, bending his head to get a better view. 

She grinned, standing up “Yeah. Isn’t it funny?” Underneath the shield, in swirling writing was the words ‘Kiss The Captain’. “I’ve had this for years. I use it as pyjamas. I got one for Laura when I found out Clint was an Avenger, but she won’t wear it.” 

“I can see why.” Steve laughed “I can’t believe people make these things.” 

“Tell me about it. I got Jane one that says ‘I met Thor and all I got was an electric shock’.” Darcy snickered. The Avengers had become quite the celebrities these days. “By the way, thanks for saving the world like, 4 times. I saw your exhibit and the stuff on the news. pretty heroic stuff.” 

Steve ran a hand through his hair “Yeah. Just trying to do make the best of what I’ve got, you know?” 

Darcy nodded “Of course. I mean, this,” She indicated to his chest and body “Good stuff. I heard you flung a motorbike once. Awsome.” 

He chuckled, putting on his ‘Captain America’ voice “Well, Ma’am, I do it all so that people like you can sleep safe at night.” 

She laughed so hard that she had to sit down, and it made Steve happier than he had been in a long time. 

“Oh jeez, you guys don’t have to say that do you?” Darcy said between giggles. 

“It’s recommended.” He shrugged “I mean, there’s some truth to it. I do it to keep everyone safe. but for some reason it sounds fake like that.” Steve sat on the bed beside her “The press, they kind of filter me. There’s so much I want to say, but they wont let me.” 

Darcy softened, looking at him “What do you want to say?” 

“I want people to stop using be for things I don’t believe in. Like churches. Like, religion is great, my Ma was a really strong catholic, but I just don’t believe in God. And some churches are spreading bad messages.” he stared down at her lap “And I want to tell people to treat everyone fairly, and stop being judgemental. And I want people to vaccinate their goddamn kids.” Steve laughed bitterly “Do you know how much I would have killed for cures that you have today?” 

She stared at him, seeing a whole new part of him that had never been shown before “You’re right.” Darcy breathed. 

“And I can’t believe how women are still being treated today, or people of colour, or that gay marriage still isn’t legal. I can’t stand it.” He groaned “I used to think all people are good. But some people are just plain terrible…” Steve trailed off “Sorry. I didn’t mean to rant at you.” he looked up at her “Sorry.” 

There were no words to say at that moment. Or, if there were, Darcy couldn’t find them. Her heart was swelling for this guy, this real guy with real views and feelings that had been stuffed into this box. 

After a moment of just staring into his eyes, Darcy leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were softer than she imagines, warm and plump, but he didn’t respond. 

Darcy panicked and drew far back “I’m sorry.” She blurted out, watching as Steve stared at her, probably thinking she was insane “Jesus, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have-” 

Then his hands were on her, one of the back of her neck and the other on the curve of her waist and she was being pulled back in. 

This time their mouths moved together, her bottom lip fitting between his. There was a certain hunger to it too, with the way he was holding her tightly enough to clarify his interest in her but yielding enough so he would know if she was trying to pull away. 

Her hands came up to his shoulders, sliding across them and down his chest. She felt the warm muscle beneath her fingers and couldn’t keep in the small moan as her fingertips traced the lines of his abdomen. 

Steve’s hands became restless, going from her waist to the small of her back to up to tangle his fingers in his hair. 

They kissed for what seemed like forever and Darcy began to get light-headed. She pulled back to get some air into her lungs. 

Steve’s eyes scanned her face, taking in her appearance. It was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink and her lips were plump and kiss-bitten. Her hair was a mess and her chest heaved with every breath. 

He glanced at her shirt to see his shield once again, which appealed far too much to his possessive side that he didn’t even know he had. 

“I..” Steve began, his voice low and husky “Is it okay that I did that?” 

“In case you didn’t notice,” Darcy panted softly “I kissed you first.” 

He nodded, swallowing thickly “Yeah. Okay. Just checking.” Steve looked her over. This was the part where they had sex, right? But that didn’t feel right. He thought it best to check with here “Do you want to…” He nodded to the bed, unsure of how to word it. 

“Have sex?” Darcy finished. 

Steve nodded.

She shook her head “I’m not really feeling it. I mean, I’m kind of tired. Is that okay?” 

He breathed out, relieved “Yeah. I feel the same.”

“We can make out some more, though. And share the bed. I wasn’t too keen on the air mattress anyway.” Darcy smiled “Then tomorrow we can take a walk and discuss politics, yeah?” 

Steve’s mouth spread into a large grin “Darcy, I’d like nothing more.”


	2. Tide of her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everybody requested that this be continued so I just had to, thank you all for the lovely comments they really made my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter xo

A sharp, fresh coldness woke Steve up, but it strangely was only present on his left arm. His chest was warm. He tried to move, but was pinned down by a weight on top of him. He could move it, of course, but he had a feeling that it was the source of the warmth. 

Steve lifted his arm to wrap around the body that lay on top of him and he grinned. 

Darcy. 

They had spent the night just kissing --With the occasional heavy petting when things got a little more heated-- and Steve loved it. It was sweet, almost innocent as two people with similar interests and an unusually large amount of chemistry enjoying each other.

He cracked an eye open in the bright morning sun that streamed through the window to see that she was half draped across him, her cheek pressed against his chest and her mouth slightly ajar.

Steve smiled and smoothed a hand over her hair. It was a little bit ridiculous, how he he had fallen for her in less that 24 hours. She was just so full of fire, by the looks of it what caught her interests wasn’t his body, or his face, or his reputation, it was what he believed in. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Darce? Steve? Are you guys up?” Laura called through the door. 

“I am.” Steve replied, loud enough for her to hear but keeping his voice fairly soft as to not wake Darcy “But Darcy’s still asleep.” 

“Okay. Well Clint and I are taking the kids into town to get some things. They want to bake you two a cake.” She said, and he could hear the smile in her voice “Is there anything you need?” 

“Uh, no.” He said after a moment's thought “I’ll call you if Darcy wants anything when she wakes up.” 

“Okay.” Laura said “It’s a lovely morning, out. Don’t let Darcy waste it asleep.” 

“We were actually planning on taking a walk.” Steve smiled, remembering more of last night. 

“Oh, that’s a great idea.” She said brightly “We’ll see you in an hour or so.” 

“See you.” Steve replied. 

They left and Steve remained still for a few minutes more, just watching Darcy in the pale light. She was so beautiful, her dark hair contrasting to her milky skin. No hard edges, just plenty of soft, pliant skin for him to touch

“Darcy.” Steve said softly, deciding that Laura was right and they shouldn’t waste the morning “Wake up.”

A small, disagreeing gargle noise passed through her lips. 

Steve chuckled “Come on, Darcy. It’s a lovely morning and we have the farm to ourselves for about an hour.” He pressed his nose against her head, breathing in the faint floral smell of her shampoo that would probably be lost to anybody that didn’t have a scientifically enhance sense of smell. 

“Where’s Laura?” She mumbled against his shirt. 

“She and Clint took the kids into town.” Steve explained, running a hand down her back “Is there anything you need?”

“Nah.” Darcy shook her head, lifting her head and rested her chin on his chest “Do you want to go for that walk?” 

“Love to.” He grinned “It’s nice and sunny out. But it’s a little fresh, so you should probably put on a sweater.”

“Right.” She nodded, sitting up. For the first time that day, she looked up at him and stared right into his eyes, smiling “Good Morning.” 

Steve breathed out a low happy sigh through his nose “Good morning.” His hand squeezed her side gently “Sleep well?” 

Darcy hummed, leaning her forehead against his “Sure did. Had a good night too.” 

He raised an eyebrow jokingly “Oh really? Feel like having a repeat?” 

“I certainly do.” Darcy grinned “But not until I get rid of this morning breath.” She rolled off him to pad into the bathroom “You have permission to check out my ass as I walk away.” Darcy winked over her shoulder.

“Well, if I’m allowed.” Steve laughed softly, allowing his eyes to drift over her backside; round and as wide as her hips. He vaguely remembered running a hand over it the night before.

He sat up, brushing a hand through his hair and reaching for his duffel bag. Steve settled on a dark blue sweater and some dark jeans. His stubbled was growing out a little more and the hairs softer. He knew a full beard wouldn’t be long away. 

He wondered if Darcy would prefer him clean shaved or not. He personally prefered a layer of hair on his face, it made him feel a little less like Captain America and more like Steve Rogers when he wasn’t missions. Of course, he wouldn’t have it during missions. 

“So I heard Thor’s being talking your ear off about me.” Darcy said as she stepped back into the room, her face freshly washed. “Sorry about that.” 

“Hey, it’s no problem.” Steve shrugged “Sometimes I look forward to when he comes to visit with whole new stories about you and Jane.” 

“Well, I love hearing stories about you too.” She said brightly “It’s like hearing a movie. Though, I like knowing that you are a little more than the posters.” 

Steve smiled “I hope to show you that there is a lot more.” He paused for a moment “I’ll go get some coffee brewing while you get changed.” 

“Thanks.” Darcy smiled. 

 

Steve headed downstairs, grabbing a pair of brown boots on his way. Today was about showing Darcy even more of who he really was, and finding out as much about her as he could, per Clint’s advice. He couldn’t imagine that there would be anything about her that would made him lose interest in her, or something that would put her off him. 

He made some coffee and pulled them into two mugs that they could carry as they walked. She came skipping down the stairs minutes later in a green knitted sweater and thick grey leggings. Her feet were covered in fuzzy socks. Darcy slipped on a pair of Laura’s boots, never bringing her own because her sister shared a shoe size.

“God, Clint buys the best coffee.” She sighed wistfully “I am so glad my sister married him.” 

“You two seem to be pretty close for brother and sister in law.” Steve smiled, handing her a mug. 

Darcy nodded “Yeah. We are. He’s family, I love him.” She took the mug and nodded to the door “Lets explore.” 

Steve grinned and followed her “Did you always know he was a SHIELD agent?” He asked. 

“Nope. It’s actually a funny story.” Darcy laughed softly to herself “The whole time, I was told that Clint was a home renovator. He always was good at building stuff. Then when I was in New Mexico, SHIELD turned up and jacked all our stuff, and my ipod. I was furious. I was yelling at them all, demanding to see their supervisor. Jane got to talk to Coulson, but I was directed to the second in command. And that was Clint. I freaked out, asked a whole load of questions and found out that Laura knew the whole time. I knew there was a reason he was so good at darts.” 

Steve laughed “Jesus. That must have been a shock.” 

“Sure was.” She nodded “I haven’t told my parents, but they found out after New York and reacted in the same way I did. I just made Clint swear that my sister or niece and nephew were kept out of danger.”

The grass was dew-damp beneath their boots as they crossed the field outside the house. 

“So, Darcy. Is it okay if I ask a little about you?” Steve asked, watching her very obviously. He took a sip of his coffee, letting the warm liquid settle inside him and combat the sharp cold of the morning. “I’d like to get to know you.” 

“Right, well.. I was born in Pennsylvania. Laura is my only sibling and she’s 6 years older than me. But we’ve always been close.” Darcy smiled. She loved her sister dearly “My mom was a philosophy professor. And my Dad was a librarian in the university library. That’s where they met. They were both literature nerds, hence mine and Laura’s names. My mom was a really strong woman who raised us to be independent, as did my Dad. I was a pretty average highschool student, the only really eventful thing that happened was that I rallied against the school dress code.” 

Steve listened intently, storing away each piece of information like a case file for the next mission. 

“I always looked up to Laura. She was everything I wanted to be; smart, funny, beautiful. Even when she went through her stoner phase, I thought she was the coolest thing ever.” Darcy said wistfully “My grades picked up in senior year and I managed to get into Culver to do political science. I just wanted to make a change, you know. I guess I kind of failed at that.” She shrugged “Anyway, to get my last 6 credits I did some interning. I really liked Jane and thought what she was doing was awesome, so I applied and got accepted. The rest I’m sure you already know.” 

He let out a breath “You’re wrong.” 

Darcy raised her eyebrows “Excuse me?” 

“No. Shit.” Steve grimaced “I mean, you’re wrong in thinking you’ve failed to make a change. I don’t think you’ve failed. I think you haven’t started yet.” 

She huffed out a small laugh “Christ, anybody ever tell you that you should be a life coach.” Darcy sipped her coffee “Okay, star spangled man with a plan. Where do I start?” She smirked. 

Steve rolled his eyes “I may be biased. But I think you start at the new base, with me. Come work with us. Somebody needs to step on the press on our behalf, and some senators while you’re at it.” 

Darcy shook her head “I don’t know if I’m right for the job.” 

“Like hell you’re not.” Steve said firmly “Darcy, you’re qualified, and you’ve got the exact attitude that we need representing us. Also, the team would love you.” He cracked a smile “I’m serious. If Jane won't mind us poaching you. You can fly back with me. I’m needed back there on Thursday.” 

She chewed her lip for a moment before nodding “Okay. I’ll come with you.” Her mouth widened into a grin. Steve’s heart gave a strong thump in his chest. It was Saturday, then. He had a few days to just be Steve.

“Great.” He beamed. 

“So, Steve.” Darcy said smoothly “Talk politics to me.” 

He chuckled and went on to talk about how it was brought to his attention that he was a feminist and pro choice by Sam, who was very patient with him. He also spoke about how tried to release a statement speaking out against police brutality, but it was never published as somebody stopped it. He spoke about the dramatic change of lifestyle from living with his Ma, to moving to the DUMBO area of Brooklyn with Bucky, where he discovered his more creative and liberal side.

Darcy was nodded along with him all the way, leading him down a small hill and into a forest that surrounded the farm. Sunlight streamed through the trees above them. They broke up the politics with stories of Clint and Thor and the antics that Avengers got up to on missions and in their free time.

By the time Steve had finally run out of things to say, Darcy was leant against a thick tree, her mug handing from one finger hooked around the handle. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” She grinned “I’m serious. You’re liberal, funny, gorgeous. I can’t quite remember if you’re a good kisser, though.” the last part was said with a joking lilt, as if to lighten the rest of the sentence 

Steve adopted a challenging glint in his eyes “Oh, you forgot, did you?” 

Darcy hummed a conformation “That I did. Maybe you should remind me.” 

He grinned, taking two large steps towards her and capturing her lips in a kiss that started deep and only got deeper by the second. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands curled around her waist, gently pressing her into the tree. Steve licked slowly into the mouth, reveling in the way she just melted into him. Darcy’s fingers ran through the short hairs at the back of Steve’s head, her nails scratching lightly against his skull in a way that made him shiver.

“If it helps,” He mumbled against her lips “I think I’m in love with you too.” 

At that, the kiss became a little hungrier. Darcy drew up onto her tiptoes to be close to him, and her back arched to press her body into his.

She was so soft, and it had been so long since Steve had allowed himself to love somebody. He felt dizzy with it, the need to keep her with him and show her how amazing she was, as if she didn’t already know. 

He pulled back, panting “I have a cabin.” Steve blurted out, his voice like sandpaper. 

Darcy stared at him, her brain trying to catch up with the words. Steve cleared his throat and started again. 

“I mean. I bought a cabin, after I saw this farm.” He explained, bringing a hand up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear “I have a place in New York, and my room on base, but after Clint showed us his farm I decided I wanted a place of my own. So I bought a cabin, on Santanoni peak.” Steve’s word were rushed “It’s a real nice place. I’ve got a car to get around, and it has a little pool.”

Darcy blinked at him “Okay.” She said slowly. 

“I was thinking of taking a few days up there, relax before I go back to work.” he brushed his nose against hers “Would you like to come with me?”

“I don’t know..” Darcy grinned “Maybe I need some incentive.” 

“Well, I’ll make you a full cooked breakfast every morning.” Steve hummed, kissing a trail along her jaw and down her neck “There are some beautiful views, big comfy bed.” His hands began to travel until they curled around her thighs, lifting her and pressing her gently against the tree trunk, causing Darcy to yelp in surprise. 

“And,” He continued with a smirk “I have in on good authority that I am a great kisser.”

Darcy laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist “An amazing kisser. 10/10. Would recommend to a friend.” 

“What do you say, Darcy?” Steve smiled. 

“I do seem to have trouble saying no to you.” She beamed “But maybe we should see how this weekend goes. I mean, it’s not even 24 hours and I am being terrible at playing hard to get. But lets just hang out a little more, just in case you decide you’re not into me and then are obligated to take me to an isolated cabin.” 

Steve laughed, shaking his head “I don’t think that would happen, but okay.” He continued to press kisses to her neck. 

“But we could head back to the farm.” Darcy hummed “And fool around a little.” 

Steve, who was eager to take whatever Darcy would give him, nodded. “Yeah. That sounds like a great idea.” He squeezed her thighs lightly “Want me to carry you on my back?” 

“If you think you can handle it.” She smiled “the only person that’s ever been able to carry me was Thor.” 

He smirked “Well, I’d like to say I’m as strong as Thor, but he’s in a league of his own I can’t compete with somebody that can tear up a battlefield and look that good doing it.”

Darcy laughed as he set her down, only to hop onto his back when he turned around.

“Thor is a specimen. If he wasn’t like my second brother in law I’d totally fantasise about him.” Darcy agreed. 

“Would you fantasise about me?” Steve asked cheekily, starting the walk back to the house. 

“Why would I do that when I literally have you between my legs?” She replied “And you’re way more attainable than him.” 

Steve gasped, pretending to be scandalized “And what makes you think I’m attainable?” 

“Hmm, maybe it was the fact that you admitted to being in love with me like 5 minutes ago.” Darcy hummed. 

“Ah. Right.” he nodded “Meant it, too.” 

“Well, that’s a record.” She said almost proudly “One night with me and Captain America has fallen at my feet. What has my life become?” 

“I don’t know. But the only time I’ve been this...sure of my feelings for someone were with Bucky.” Steve paused “Well, I was never sure. It was confusing. I like girls, they’re beautiful and amazing. But so are men, to me.” 

“That’s called bisexual, Steve.” Darcy nuzzled her nose against his jaw. “Join the club.”

“I know that now. I never did back then.” He sighed “Made me mad, that I was so confused. But now, I understand.”

“I’m glad you had that explained to you. It can suck not understanding what is going on in your own mind.” She smoothed a hand over his chest, or the part she could reach. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Steve nodded “And I’m sorry if I ask you to explain stuff to me in the future. I’m still a little behind, and I know it can be irritating.”

“Hey, it’s my pleasure.” Darcy assured him. 

They reached the house and fell into bed together for the last remaining half hour they had alone in the house. When Clint and the rest of the family returned, Darcy and Steve were basking in a post-coital glow. 

Steve didn’t ever want it to end, never wanted to stop feeling Darcy’s body pressed against his. He knew he’d never forget a single moment or it; the little sounds she made as he thrusted into her, or the way her bitten-round nails bit gently into the skin of his back, or how it felt to swallow her final moans as she came in a searing kiss. 

Steve was leant up against the headboard of the bed with Darcy on his lap, grinning at him. She was beautifully naked, her previously pale skin flushed with colour. 

“Darce? Steve?” Clint called “You guys better be awake.” 

They sprung apart, scrambling for clothes. 

“Clint isn’t going to kill me, right?” Steve laughed. 

“Nah, we don’t buy into those ideals in this family. I sleep with whom I chose.” Darcy shrugged, pulling on her sweater “Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve slept with one of his work mates.” 

He laughed again “Was it good, for you? Do I fuck as good as I kiss?” Steve teased.

“I may even hazard to say you’re better at sex than kissing, but I do enjoy the combination.” Darcy grinned “I hope to have a repeat tonight with some more...oral activities.” 

Steve hummed “Sounds perfect to me.” He tugged on his jeans and sweater before heading downstairs to see the others. Darcy splashed some cold water on her face before joining him. 

“So, are we doing some baking today?” Darcy grinned, swooping Lila up into her arms.

“Yeah!” Her niece said excitedly “You and me are going to make a chocolate cake for Steve. And Cooper and Steve are gonna make a Caramel cake for you.” 

“Sounds like a great plan to me.” Steve grinned “I’m going to make you the best caramel cake you’ve ever taste.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a quick peck to her lips “Is it okay if I do that?” Steve whispered against her lips. 

“Yes, it is.” Darcy nodded. 

“I respectfully disagree.” Clint smirked as he stepped into the kitchen “Christ. I leave you alone with Captain America for barely 3 hours, and you’re almost cuter than me and Laura.” 

“Almost.” Laura piped up. 

Darcy flailed her hands at them, grinning “Well go be cuter somewhere else. We’ve got cakes to make.” 

The chocolate cake took two attempts to be successful, and the caramel cake had a burnt top that had to be skimmed off. Nonetheless, it went better than anybody had expected. 

They ate the cakes after a lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches in a small picnic in the garden. The sun shone warm on them all. 

“Despite it’s lack of competent wifi, this place isn’t half bad, Clint.” Darcy smiled, having shed her jumper and leggings to exchange it for a tank top and capris. 

“Christ, Darce. Was that a compliment?” Clint asked, feigning shock “Were you just being nice to me?” 

Darcy glared playfully at him “Don’t make me look bad in front of Steve. Tell him I’m always nice.” 

Clint glanced to Steve, who was bouncing Nathanial on his lap “She’s always nice, if you agree with her.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, but Steve just smiled “Good thing I like a girl with strong beliefs.” 

 

She grinned, snapping a quick picture of Steve holding the baby “Oh my God. That’s adorable.” Darcy showed it to Clint “You have to send that to Natasha.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow “You know Natasha? Am I the only Avenger who hasn’t met you?” 

Darcy shook her head “I don’t know Natasha. I know of her, heard the stories and sen pictures, even exchanged a few text messages when I can sneak Clint’s phone away from him. but we’ve never met.” She gave an overly dramatic sigh “She’s like an omnipotent being. I wish I could meet her.”

Steve smiled “She’d love you.” 

“Good. I love her already.” Darcy draped herself across the grass on her stomach, giggling when Lila and cooper piled themselves on her back.

The rest of the day is filled with outdoor activities. First was horseshoe pitching, which Clint was banned from, then races, which Steve was banned from. The highlight of the day was the Lewis sister grudge-match piggyback race. Laura won with Cooper on her back, at which Darcy pouted and claimed she had probably been practicing. 

At the end of the day, Steve and Darcy climbed into bed once again, and Steve spent the night with his head between her thighs. He whispered sweet nothings against the soft swell of her stomach, allowing his hands to map out every dip and curve of her as she bit down on a pillow to stop herself from moaning out loud when he made her come 3 times.

He was doll-dizzy, as Bucky used to say, love-drunk for Darcy and looking forward to the 3 days in the cabin, and hopefully much longer if she moved to the base with him. He felt a certain freedom around her, like he could say exactly how he felt and she would understand, if not agree. They shared that, together.

She could free him, from the cage he had been locked in by the media. He could finally be himself, and stop seeing his face plastered over bad causes. He could be just Steve. He was just Steve in her arms. 

And he was in love. 

He was in love as he fell asleep his her naked back and behind pressed against his equally bare chest, awaiting the morning when they could share each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to OkamiPrincess who told me some super interesting things about Steve that I intend of integrating into this story. Let me know what you think I what you what next. This will be a full series now xo


	3. Like sleep to the freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. It's the longest chapter I've ever written and I love it (Though it is un-beta'd)  
> I set up a tumblr for you guys to give me prompts and requests so hit me up at missreadwrites.tumblr.com for that. Thank you all for your sweet comments.

“I’m telling you, Nat. They’ve both lost it.” Clint said into the phone “He’s actually in love with her. And vice versa.”

“And they’ve known each other for 2 days?” Natasha asked, the smirk clear in her voice. 

“Yeah. Not that I don’t think they’re good together. It’s just crazy.” He sighed “I’m happy for them, I really am. But it’s all a huge fucking coincidence.” 

“They say coincidence is just a longer word for fate, Clint.” Laura said, leaning over his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist “Where’s the romantic I fell for, hm? Only took us a weekend.” 

“I’m old and jaded now, Laura.” Clint joked “Besides, that was you and me. Whirlwind love story of the century. What are the chances that the same thing will happen to your sister?” 

“Listen to your wife, Clint.” Natasha said through the phone “She’s wiser than any of us. I’ll call you later.” 

Clint set the phone down and heaved another sigh, leaning back into his wife’s arms. 

“Odds never meant anything when it came to Darcy.” Laura murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck “What are the chances that she’d be the only applicant for Jane’s internship? What are the chances she’s tase a God? A God that you end up working with. Or that you get assigned to that case in New Mexico when she found out what you were? Her whole adult life has been a series of coincidences. Maybe this is just the next one.” 

“But Steve? What is with him?” Clint tipped his head back against her shoulder “It’s like he’s fucking high. I’ve never seen him like this, smiling 24/7. And I know they’ve been sleeping in the same bed.” He looked up into Laura’s comforting brown eyes. They always seemed to hold the answer to any question he had. Those eyes were home to him “Shouldn’t you be more concerned? That’s your baby sister we’re talking about.”

Laura shrugged “She’s felt heart break. She’s felt love. She knows what her emotions. If she says she’s in love with him, then it’s real. I trust both of them. They’re happy.”

 

Clint sighed. She was right, as always. God, he loved that woman. “I’m still going to keep an eye on them while they’re here.” 

“Okay, Hawkeye.” Laura laughed softly “Lets go up to bed, sweetheart. They’re only here for one more day. Make the most of it.”

*

Darcy woke before Steve on their last day at the farm. He was hardly a graceful sleeper; his mouth half open and snoring softly. But there were small things about him that were so beautiful. Like the way his long, golden eyelashes casted shadows over his cheekbones, or his ruffled soft hair, or his soft pink lips. 

She smoothed a hand over his jaw, brushing over the beard that had formed. The hairs were darker than those on his head, but somehow made him look for human and less like the mannequin wax work that was displayed in museums. 

It was certain in her mind, she was in love with him. He was just so passionate that it made her heart flutter, and he made her smile like nobody else had ever done. Darcy traced a finger over his lips and up to his cheeks. He let out a soft hum of approval in his sleep. 

Her movements came to a sudden halt when she heard shuffling from down the hall, and Lila’s voice. Cooper’s voice followed her. They were both up. The children padded downstairs, the words ‘breakfast in bed’ being muttered. 

“Steve.” She said softly, shaking him “Wake up.” 

He let out a displeased grunt and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

“Steve.” Darcy giggled “Lila and Cooper are awake. They’ll be here any minute.” 

Steve sighed through his nose as he processed her words, but he didn’t open his eyes “Am I naked?” He asked, and the roughness of his voice, that was even lower than usual, made Darcy shiver with arousal. 

“Yes.” She nodded “Very, gloriously naked.” 

He nodded slowly “Are you naked?” 

“Yes” Darcy confirmed “Equally so.” 

Steve’s free arm flailed absently in search for some clothes. He found a shirt on the floor and handed it to her before rubbing his eyes. 

“This is your shirt.” She said, pressing her nose to it for a moment and breathing in. Yeah. Definitely Steve’s. As if the size was no indication, the sweet, woodsy smell of Steve was. 

“Just put it on before we scar your niece and nephew.” Steve smirked, though he did really want to see her in his shirt.

Darcy laughed as she pulled the shirt over her head, crawling to the end of the bed to retrieve her bed shorts while Steve pulled on some sweatpants. 

“Do we have time to make out before they get here?” Steve asked hopefully, running a hand through his hair. 

“No. We have to pretend to be asleep.” She giggled “In fact, i should go to the air mattress, for appearances.”

“Now that I won't allow.” He smirked, pulling her close to his chest “You’re fine just here. Screw appearances.”

“Better keep that dirty mouth of yours clean when the kids show up, Steve.” Darcy warned playfully. 

“You mean I shouldn’t talk about how good you look in my shirt.” Steve said into her ear, his breath hot on her skin “Or how beautiful you were last night, when I made you come.?” His hand slid up the shirt, splaying over the sleep warm skin of her stomach “Or how I can’t wait to get you alone so I can hear what you sound like when you call out my name?” 

“Christ.” Darcy breathed, her chest pressed against his back as she rested the urge to roll over and fuck him into the mattress. 

Small feet came thumping up the stairs, snapping Darcy from her haze. 

“Sleep..” She said sharply, closing her eyes and faking a soft snore. Steve let out an amused chuckled before evening out his breathing and pretending to be asleep too. 

“Darcy!” The door swung open and Lila and Cooper came rushing in, a peanut butter sandwich in each of their hands. “Steve! Wake up.” 

Darcy opened her eyes, grinning at them “Morning, Jelly beans.” She greeted, sitting up “Are those for us?”

 

“Only one.” Lila said, handing her a sandwich. Cooper handed his to Steve who had also sat up. “The others are for Mom and Dad. Come downstairs.”

Under the covers, Steve’s free hand laid over Darcy’s thigh “We’ll be right down.” he smiled, watching from the corner of his eye.

“Okay.” The kids nodded in unison, scrambling to their parent’s room. 

Darcy playfully swatted his hand ever “Easy, soldier. I’ve got a sandwich to eat.” 

Steve pouted “You know, it’s our last day here.” He nudged her gently with his shoulder “I leave tomorrow morning to go to a certain cabin. Have you decided if you want to join me?” 

She opened her mouth to answer, but her phone began to buzz violently with a call before she could. “Hold on.” Darcy picked up the phone and held it to her ear “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Darcy.” Thor’s warm voice came from the other end of the line. 

“Thor!” Darcy grinned “How’s it going, big guy? Keeping Jane busy while I’m gone?” 

He chuckled “I most certainly am. How is your visit going?” 

“Great, actually. And guess what?” She looked at the man lying half naked in the bed next to her “Steve’s here.” 

“Steve? As is the Captain? How wonderful!” Thor’s grin was audible “I trust you two are getting on well?” 

“Oh yeah.” Darcy grinned “We’re getting on really well.” She dragged out her words, crawling onto Steve’s lap. “In fact. He’s right here, would you like to take to him?” 

“Yes, I would.” He agreed. 

Darcy handed the phone to Steve and straddled his waist, deciding to get him back fro earlier. 

“Hey, man.” Steve smiled down the phone, trying to ignore Darcy and how good the weight of her felt against him “How’s it going?” 

Darcy didn’t hear Thor’s side of the conversation as she busied herself with pressing lingering kisses along his neck. 

“Yeah. I’m great. Doing great.” He voice was becoming tight “Darcy’s..” Steve trailed off for a moment when she began to kiss down his chest, his voice coming back smooth and low “Darcy’s great.” 

She grinned up at him, watching his blue eyes cloud over his lust as he stares down at her “Yeah. You know Darcy’s actually taking up a job on base with us? Political correspondent.” He grinned, setting down his sandwich in favour of smoothing his hand over her hair “Nah. She hasn’t told Jane yet. Just made the choice yesterday.” 

Darcy’s actions paused. Jane. She forgot to call Jane. In her haze of Steve she neglected to tell her best friend about her career change. 

Steve, sensing the worry rising in her, focusses on Thor “Hey, Thor. What’s say Jane set up shop at base? I’m sure we could fit a lab for her somewhere.” 

There was a pause. 

“Course it’s fine. You’re at Base, Darcy’s at base, wont make sense to leave the best scientist in the world without her support force.” He smiled down at Darcy, who had sagged with relief “Yeah. Just get Jane to give Darcy a call later. Yeah. Good to talk to you too, Thor. I’ll see you on Thursday.” There was a pause, then Steve gave was sounded like a nervous chuckle “Right. Bye.”

“You really do have a plan for everything, don’t you?” Darcy smirked, smoothing her hands up his chest “But thank you. It’s really sweet.” 

“Hey, we need a good physicist on the team ever since Bruce quite literally jumped ship” Steve shrugged “Try not to mention that to Natasha, by the way. She’s almost gotten over it. She mostly focussed on helping Bucky these days.”

“Oh yeah, Clint told me you found him. How’s that all going?” Darcy asked. 

Bucky had been found 6 months earlier. With the help of Wanda, most of his memories had been restored and Sam had been helping him through most of his PTSD. He was still quieter, but it wasn’t hard to be quieter than the loudmouth James Barnes used to be. 

“He’s good.” Steve nodded “Getting there. He sticks to either me, Nat, Sam or Wanda most of the time. But I’m sure he’ll like you.” 

“Is he living on the base too?” She tilted her head. 

“Yeah, we all are except for Tony.” He set down her phone “Come on, We’re expected downstairs.” 

Darcy smiled and sat up, her sandwich in one hand and Steve’s in the other as she made her way downstairs once Steve had put a shirt on.

“Steve.” Laura smiled when they came down “Would you mind chopping some wood for us? Clint’s got blisters and Darcy and I have zero hand eye coordination.” 

“I’d be happy too.” He grinned “Let me just get changed and I’ll get right to it.” Steve turned to Cooper and Lila, thank you for breakfast.” He finished off his sandwich and gave Darcy a kiss on her cheek before heading upstairs.

“Oh my God. Are you wearing his shirt?” Clint groaned once Steve was out of sight. 

“Yes. I am.” Darcy said smugly “Are you losing your sight, old man?” 

“Says the girl who’s dating a 94 year old.” He replied, pinching her arm lightly. 

Aware of the children nearby, Darcy turned her back to them at signed to Clint “ _He’s very flexible for his age._ ” She smirked. 

“Ugh. Gross. You’re gross.” Clint grimaced jokingly. 

“Oh yeah. Like you didn’t go bragging about your ‘great aim’ when talking about my sister.” Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“Daddy?” Lila padded over to her father, who lifted her into his arms “Daddy can we go to the carnival that’s in town tonight?” 

“Sweetheart. It’s a sunday. You’ve got school tomorrow.” Clint bounced her on his hip. 

“But Daddy.” the little girl whined “We want Darcy and Steve to be there too. Please?” 

Though Clint could try and pretend otherwise, he did have a weakness. He could never say no to his kids or Laura. 

“Okay.” Clint sighed “Will you win me something on the hook a duck?” 

“Yeah!” Lila grinned “I’ll get you a little birdie. Because you like birds.” 

“Can’t wait.” He kissed the top of her head before setting her down so she could spread the news to her brother. 

“Carnival. Should be fun.” Darcy smiled, pouring herself a mug of coffee. 

“Yeah. Better keep you and Steve away from the funhouse, huh?” Laura teased “Clint, can you move the laundry into the dryer?”

“Sure thing.” He nodded, setting about the job. 

Darcy hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter “You know Steve’s working on making a lab for Jane in the base so she can come with me?” She grinned “Isn’t that great?” 

“Really great.” Laura nodded “Wow you two are really...It’s like looking into a mirror.” 

Darcy titled her head “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that you look exactly the way I did when I met Clint.” She smiled “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Her little sister let out a breath, beaming “It feels amazing.” Darcy was excited, eager to talk about this with somebody who understood “I’ve got butterflies all the time. And his smile, it’s like the goddamn sun. And he’s so passionate, Laura.” Her hands moved with her words, as if that would help her explain “he believes in so many great things and we tell each other stuff we’ve never told anybody. I don’t want any of it to end. I just want him by my side..forever.” 

Laura smiled, beyond happy for her sister. She couldn’t argue with it, because she felt the exact same way about Clint. 

 

“I love him.” Darcy said softly “I really do.” 

“Good.” She said back “I’m happy for you.” 

Steve came jogging down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He considered waiting until after he was done chopping wood to shower, but it wasn’t as though he could break a sweat anyway. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” He began, walking over to Darcy and standing between her legs “But I didn’t shave. I’m quite liking the beard.” 

Darcy hummed, brushing her fingers over the soft layer of hair “I like it to.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” Steve grinned, resting his hands on the bare part of her thighs. He felt the cool skin beneath his palms “What’s the plan for today?” 

“Well, later we are going to the carnival. Where you will win me a multitude of stuffed animals.” She told him, grinning. “I don’t know about the rest of the day.” 

“I thought we could have an art day.” Laura said “I bought some pencils and stuff yesterday. And I thought we could all go out and try to find something beautiful to draw. It’s so nice out, after all.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Steve beamed. He loved to draw, sketch. And there was so much around the farm that he could draw. He turned his attention back to Darcy “Will you go on the ferris wheel with me later?” 

“Only if you let me get to second base.” She joked. 

Steve chuckled and placed a quick peck on her lips before heading out to the yard to chop some wood.

“I’m going to go shower.” Darcy said, taking one last long gulp of coffee, leaving it half empty in the sink. 

“Okay.” Laura smiled “I’ll just be outside.” 

Darcy skipped up to the bathroom, getting in the shower while her sister went outside where Steve was already at work. 

“Do you want anything? Coffee? Kryptonite?” She asked jokingly, her own hands curled around a mug of coffee. 

Steve laughed “I’m good, thanks.” He lifted the axe and bought it down on the next log, splitting it in half. He knew from past experience that he could do it by hand. But that just seemed unnecessary.

He straightened up “Thank you for having me by the way. I love this place.” he gestured to the house “You make me feel so at home.” 

“It’s not problem. You’re family. Don’t let Clint tell you otherwise.” She smiled “And you’ve made my sister happier than I’ve ever seen her, so I owe you thanks.” 

“I should be thanking her. She’s..amazing. Though I’m sure that runs in the family.” He fixed her with a charming smile “But she’s made me feel more like myself than I have since I took the serum.”

“She is amazing.” Laura agreed “Which is why I need to tell you..” 

“If I hurt her Clint will put an arrow in my throat?” He finished, raising an eyebrow. 

“No. I’ll be coming after you if you hurt her.” She said, a firm edge to her voice “But I know you won’t, because the only time I’ve ever seen that much love in somebody’s eyes is when I met my husband.”

“I can only hope that I have what you and Clint have.” Steve said earnestly “Honestly. And I promise to be good to your sister.”

“Good. I think Steve Lewis has quite a nice ring to it.” Laura winked.  
“I couldn’t agree more.” He grinned. 

*

Once everything was washed and dressed, they set out with pencils and pads. All but Clint, who volunteered to carry Nathanial all day. 

He kept the baby secure on a carrier that he could fit on his back like a backpack, but Nathanial could still see over his shoulder. 

Cooper chose a beautiful red flower to draw, sitting cross legged on the grass with it in front of him so he could concentrate. Lila elected to draw her favourite climbing tree while sitting under it, looking up into the splaying branches.  
Laura drew the house from a side point of view, and Darcy declared that she wanted to draw Nathaniel.

Clint laughed at that, sitting on the grass with his youngest son in his lap while Darcy drew him, her face set with concentration. 

Steve couldn’t resist drawing Darcy, as he had been itching to do since he first saw her. The sun shone from behind her, so it was almost a silhouette, but he got shadowed outlines of her features and the way her dark hair spilled over her face, and how it was pushed out a little by her glasses. 

By the end of the day, everybody gathered around an earlier dinner of burgers in the backyard to show their drawings. 

Coopers was bright, taking up a large portion of the page. It was clear where he had spent a lot of time on some petals, but rushed through others. But it was very good. 

Lila’s drawing consisted of long, thick, dark branches that twister and overlapped and grew less visible the higher they were. Darcy asked to keep them all and put them in her new office. 

It was clear that Laura and Darcy had adapted the same, cartoonish drawing style, despite the fact that Laura drew a house and Darcy drew a baby. They both had the same bold, round lines. Darcy’s depiction of Nathaniel was almost a caricature, paying special attention to his round, pink cheeks and the light grey eyes that matched his father's. 

“Alright, Steve. Time to show your masterpiece.” Clint nudged him, having free hands for the first time that day as Darcy was now bouncing Nathaniel on her lap. 

Steve looked bashful “I dunno.” he mumbled “‘S not that good. I didn’t have much time.” 

“Come on. Show us.” Darcy batted her eyelashes playfully “Please?”

He couldn’t say no to her. He just couldn’t. Steve looked at his food as he slid the picture across the table. 

“Wow.” Clint breathed. 

He had used a gentle stroke of yellow to capture the way the sun shone around her like a soft of halo, and was also careful with the blue of the sky. In fact, every line of the pencil looked slow, soft, and delicate. her eyes weren’t really visible due to the shading and being hidden behind her glasse, btu Steve paid great attention to her smile, wide and open mouthed. 

“Way to make us all look bad, Steve.” Laura joked nudging him lightly. 

Steve looked at Darcy, eager to see her reaction, but her face was surprisingly set. 

“Darcy..” he said slowly “What do you think?” 

After a moment, she spoke “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Darcy looked up at him “I didn’t know you could draw so well.” 

“Yeah. They don’t put that in the text books.” Steve chuckled, scratching the back of his neck “I’m glad you like it.” 

“Can I keep it?” Cooper piped up, his eyes on the paper. “I wanna learn to draw like that.”

“Sure, buddy.” Steve nodded “And trust me, it just takes practice.” In truth, Steve had very little to do all day when he wasn’t at school. He couldn’t go and play with the other kids, and when he moved in with Bucky he had nothing to do all day until Bucky came home, so he just drew. So he had plenty of practice.

Cooper nodded, taking the picture up to his room. 

*

They arrived at the carnival after the sun had set, the bright, colourful lights illuminating the fielding it was set up in. 

“No running off, okay.” Clint said to his children, apart from Nathaniel who was happily asleep in his pram. “You either stay with me and Mom, or Darcy and Steve, okay?” 

“Okay.” Lila and Cooper chorused.

They remained together mostly, the men agreeing not to compete in anything as it would just lead to an unnecessary rise of testosterone. When Steve didn’t have a child on his back or shoulders, his arm was draped over Darcy’s shoulders, keeping her close. 

They came to the shooting gallery, which Clint kept playing until he racked up enough points to get Laura a stuffed heart cushion, which she would later tuck behind her head in their bed. Darcy managed to win a small stuffed eagle, which she delighted in giving to Steve. 

Lila had a turn on the hook-a-duck, winning Clint a little plastic tweety bird.

“Steve.” Darcy dragged him towards the high striker “You have to.” 

“I don’t think so, Darce.” He laughed “I mean, it’s not really fair.” 

“Come on.” She pouted “Do it one handed or something. I want a stuffed bunny.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Steve relented “For your, I’ll do it.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Steve kept the hammer in his hand, feeling the weight of it. He couldn’t use both hands, he might break the thing. He swung it above his head and bought it down with about half-strength. The puck rose all the way to the top and struck the bell. 

Darcy cheered as the chime rang out. He picked a big blue rabbit for her and handed it over, his heart jumping a little at the glowing smile she gave him. 

“Steve.” Lila tugged on his shirt “Can you win me a bunny, too?” 

He smiled down at her “Sure thing, Lila.” Steve hit the lever again and the puck rose to the top once more. Lila received a bright yellow Bunny. 

“C’mon.” Darcy took Steve’s hand and was pulling him again “I want to take photo's.” She pointed to the photo booth .

They ended up taking 4 sets of photos; Clint, Laura and the kids, Steve, Darcy and the kids, Clint and Laura on their own, and finally Darcy and Steve. 

They ended up splitting the strip in half. Darcy was sat on Steve’s lap for all of them. Steve chose the one where e had his face pressed to her neck, and she was laughing, and the one with their forehead touching, looking into eachothers eyes. Whereas Darcy selected the other two, one of them kissing, and the other with both of them grinning right at the camera.

“We are so cheesey.” Darcy laughed, tucking the pictures in her purse while Steve put his in his wallet. 

“Maybe. But I like it.” He grinned, pulling her into a kiss. 

“And I think that marks enough fun for tonight.” Clint announced, gathering everyone up “C’mon, team. Let’s head home.” 

“No.” Lila protested weakly, her sleepiness showing “Don’t wanna go home.” 

“Hey, jelly bean.” Darcy cooed, “You’ve got school in the morning. Got to get enough sleep for your brain to work.” 

“But you’re leaving tomorrow. Don’t want to sleep while you and Seve are here.” Lila pouted. 

Steve melted, scooping the little girl up into his arms with ease “Darcy and I are going to come back soon, I promise. And we’ll both call.” 

“Are you gonna get married?” Lila asked softly. 

“I don’t know, Lila. I hope so.” He didn’t dare look at Darcy “But if you do, you’re going to be our head flower girl.” 

Lila smiled “Can I wear a yellow dress?” She asked. 

“You can wear anything you want.” Darcy chimed in, smoothing a hand over her niece's head. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed. We’ll wake you up to say goodbye tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” She agreed, relaxing in Steve’s arms and resting her head against her shoulder.

The all pile into the car, Lila falling asleep against Steve and Cooper getting more and more droopy eyes the closer they got to home. 

“You know you need a ring, right?” Darcy said casually, after they had tucked the kids into bed and said goodnight to Clint and Laura while they packed their things, already in their pyjamas “You know, before you start wedding planning.” 

“Christ, I’m sorry.” Steve sighed “I didn’t mean to be weird. I just didn’t want to upset her.” 

“It’s fine.” She assured him, taking his hand “I mean, this may sound weird, but I’d marry you.” 

His face lit up like a damn Christmas tree and it was the most beautiful thing Darcy had ever seen “Really?” He asked. 

Darcy nodded “Yeah. I love you. I dont want this to end anytime soon. I could see us married.” 

Steve wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest “Darcy Lewis-Rogers sound good to you?” He smiled. 

“You sure you’d be okay with me keeping my name?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“Course. In fact, I’d be perfectly happy with taking your name.” Steve nodded. 

“God, you are so perfect.” Darcy breathed, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.“ After a moment, she stilled, pulling back “Hey. Do you want to get married?” 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat as he stared down into her eyes. Bluer than blue. Long, thick, dark eyelashes. Faded line of winged eyeliner. Mascara flecks on her cheeks. Soft pink lips flushed and plump. Stray hair falling over her face. Her cheeks were heating up by the moment with nerves. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it. 

“Yes.” He managed to get out with a small nod. 

Their mouths crushed together in a hungry kiss, deep and scolding with hands grabbing and eager bodies so for contact than was possible.

They pulled back after a book few minutes to get oxygen to their lungs.

“I love you.” Steve breathed. 

Darcy swallowed thickly “I love you too.” 

Steve lifted her into his arms, her thighs bracketing his waist before he sat down on the bed and situated her on his lap. 

“We can’t elope.” He said softly “I wouldn’t want you to go without your family. And I need to tell my friends.”

 

“Yeah.” She nodded “Yeah. Of course.” 

“Does this mean I can call you my fiancee?” Steve grinned, smoothing his hands over her outer thigh. 

“Yeah.” Darcy grinned right back “Your bride to be. Your other half. Yours.” 

“Mm, mine.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss a trail down her neck to the collar of her shirt “And I’m yours.” Steve hummed “Mm, all yours.” 

“I like the sound of that.” She combed her fingers through his hair in a way that made him shiver “You and me. Us.”

 

He looked up into her eyes, serious now “I know this might be crazy, and it might be a mistake. But why don’t we just make this the best crazy mistake we’ve ever made, huh?” 

Darcy nodded “Yeah.” she brushed his lips over his, barely even a kiss “But it doesn’t feel crazy...It feels right.” 

“God, it feels so right.” Steve breathed, letting his eyes slide shut as his hands moved up to her back, pulling her in closer. 

“Think you’re feel different in the morning?” Darcy asked. 

“Doubt it.” He shrugged, keeping his eyes closed and falling back onto the bed, Darcy still on top of him "Only one way to find out.” 

Darcy laughed gently before snuggling against him and falling asleep, hoping that she would still feel this way in the morning, and every morning after that.


	4. It's worth it. It's divine.

The first thing Steve registered when he woke up was the soft, warm skin beneath his hands. Darcy. She’s so warm. He presses his nose to her hair and breaths in the smell of her shampoo the same was he did two days ago. He wants to wake up every morning like this. 

Then he remembers that he can, because she asked him to marry her last night. He had to check if she still wanted that, of course. Providing she did, he would be the happiest man alive. 

Speaking of things that needed to be clarified, he still wasn’t sure if she was coming to his cabin or not. 

He reached over to check his phone, seeing a text from Natasha, informing him that Jane’s things were being shipped to the base and she would be set up by the end of the week. Steve grinned. Jane being on base would undoubtedly make Thor and Darcy very happy, which would in turn make him happy.

“Steve?” Darcy murmured, her face pressed against his chest. “Are you awake?” 

He chuckled, a low rumbling noise that vibrated through her “Yes, I am.” 

Darcy gave a small hum of acknowledgment “Did I ask you to marry me last night?” 

Steve sucked in a breath, he didn’t think he could handle it if she went back on it. He didn’t know if it would work, but he wanted to try. God, he wanted to try. 

“Yes.” He said thickly. 

She paused, nodding slowly “Good. Great.” Darcy cracked an open to look up at him. “Still want to say yes?” 

“God, Yes.” Steve said almost immediately. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t have to let go of her just yet, there was still hope of being as happy as she made him for the rest of his life. 

“I’m heading to the cabin today..” He continued, stroking her sides and smiling down at her “Are you coming with me?” 

Darcy nodded “Sure.” She smiled “We can think of it as a trial run for our marriage. We can be all domestic and stuff.”

Steve grinned, bright and shining “I’d love that.” 

“I love you.” She replied. 

“I love you too.” Steve murmured, bending his head down to brush his lips against hers in a barely-there kiss “Jane’s stuff is being shipped to base, I can have your stuff sent there too.”

“Would it be sent to your room?” Darcy hummed. 

“If you want.” He said softly “But if you feel like you’d need your own space, I understand.” 

Darcy nodded slowly “Put it in your room, and we’ll just see as we go, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He grinned “I guess you can tell that the whole ‘star spangled man with a plan’ thing is bullshit. I hardly plan anything, other than on mission. Even then I don’t exactly follow it. Still, this is the most spontaneous thing I’ve ever done.” 

“I tend to just go with what feels Good.” Darcy said, kissing along this jaw “And this feels so good.” 

“Mm, it sure does.” Steve agreed. “Can’t wait to have you all to myself.” 

“Me neither.” 

There was a paused, then Darcy spoke up again. 

“So are you going to tell them, or shall I?” 

*

Steve had drove to the farm, whereas Darcy took the train into town and then got a cab. 

“Is Steve driving you to the station?” Laura asked as Darcy loaded her bags into Steve’s car. 

“Actually, Steve’s got a cabin on Santanoni peak that we’re going to stay at for a few days.” She smiled “They thursday I start my new job.”

“Wow. Okay.” Laura smiled “At the risk of sounding like a total hypocrite, you guys really are fast tracking this relationship, huh?” 

“You have no idea.” Darcy laughed nervously. “I mean, I kind of asked him to marry me last night..” 

Laura froze, staring at her sister. She knew Darcy well. She knew her ‘I am totally messing with you’ face. This was not that face. 

“And he said yes.” Darcy continued. 

“You’re engaged to Captain America?” Laura said slowly, trying to process it. 

“He’s so much more than that. It’s Steve. He’s perfect. I’m in love with him. You know that.” She took her sisters hands “Please dont fight me on this. He makes me so happy. If these next few days go well, I could be looking at a happy marriage with my dream guy.” 

“Okay. “ Laura nodded “It’s your life. If you want to do this, I wont stop you. Just do what makes you happy, Darce.” She gave her sister’s hands a little squeeze “I’ve given him the shovel talk. And you’ve always followed your heart, why change now?” 

Darcy grinned “I love you, you know that right? You’re my best friend and you always will be.” 

“Ditto.” Laura grinned back, pulling Darcy into a tight hug. 

Meanwhile, Steve was trying to find a way to tell Clint as he helped the kids get ready for school. 

“Really, I can’t thank you enough for having me over. And introducing me to Darcy.” He said sincerely “It’s been an amazing weekend.” 

“Always nice to see you when we’re not saving the world, Cap.” Clint smiled, spooning a mashed substance into Nathanial’s mouth “I can’t say I’m thrilled about you and Darcy being so love-crazed. But you seem happy and that’s all that matters.” 

Steve relaxed a little “Thanks Clint. That means a lot.” 

“Word to the wise. Don’t ask for her Dad’s permission to marry her. They don’t go for that in the Lewis household.” Clint chuckled, shaking his head fondly at the memory. 

“Yeah. About that.” Steve began “We’re kind of already engaged.” The words came so fast out of his mouth that Clint had to process it.

“You’re what?” He dropped the spoon in favour of straightening up “How is that even possible?” 

“She asked me to marry her. I said yes.” Steve explained “Once she’s settled in base, I’ve met her parents and she’s certain. We’re going to get married.”

Clint stared at him for a long moment and Steve thought he was going to punch him. But then the archer burst into a loud laugh. 

“Engaged. Oh my God.” He clutched his stomach “One weekend. And you’re engaged. You are one crazy son of a bitch, Cap.” Clint laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder “You’re both idiots. But Darcy deserves the best. And honestly, I really do believe that’s you. So I wish you the best ,Steve.” 

Steve chuckled softly “Thanks, Clint.”

 

“Try to hold off on kids for now, okay? Darcy always said the last thing she would want to be is a stay at home mom.” He said good heartedly. 

“Noted.” Steve nodded.

The Barton family all gathered outside to see Darcy and Steve off. 

“Don’t want you to go, Darcy.” Lila pouted “Can’t you stay? With Steve. Dad stays here and he still saves the world.” 

Darcy laughed softly “I can’t, sweetie. But I’ll be back soon, I promise.” She pulled her niece into a hug “Steve and I are getting married. So you go look for what dress you want to wear when you’re the flower girl, okay?” 

Lila beamed “Yeah! Okay.” She walked over to hug Steve “You be nice to Darcy, okay? I don’t want to be mean to you.” 

“I promise, I’ll be very nice, Lila.” Steve smiled, petting her head lightly. 

They moved on to Cooper. 

“Tell your Mom to send me any drawings you do.” Darcy smiled “And don’t grow up too fast, okay? Before you know it you’ll be taller than me.” 

He laughed “Sure, Darcy.” Cooper wrapped her in a hug “Send me pictures of your new place. And tell Jane I said hi.” 

“Will do, pal. But you can’t show anybody the pictures. My location will be super secret from now on.” She grinned. 

Cooper nodded before turning to Steve “When you come back, can you teach me how to draw?” 

“I’m sure you’ll have learnt by then.” Steve smiled, patting him on the shoulder “You just have to keep at it.” 

Cooper grinned “I hope so too” 

Darcy pulled her sister into a tight hug “Miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too, Darce.” Laura laughed softly “Try not to get married, have three kids and move onto a farm before next weekend.” She teased. 

“Says you.” Darcy laughed, pulling back and sticking her tongue out at her sister “keep this up and Natasha will replace you as my maid of honour.” 

“You’ve never even met Natasha.” Laura rolled her eyes. 

“No, but I’m sure she’d be a better maid of honour than you.” Her sister grinned, giving her one last squeeze before turning to Clint “You let her take of you, Barton.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Clint bowed his head jokingly, unable to give her a hug for the baby in his arms. “I know I can’t give you any advice that you’ll actually follow. So just stay yourself, yeah?” 

“As if I’d ever be anyone else.” Darcy smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and one to Nathaniel's head. She then turned to Steve “I’ll be in the car.” Darcy said, giving one last wave before heading into the passenger's seat. 

“I can’t thank you guys enough for being so welcoming this weekend.” Steve smiled. 

“You can thank us enough. You have thanked us enough. There’s been plenty of thanking.” Laura grinned “We love having you over, Steve. You’re always welcome.”

“And I have a feeling you’ll be hanging around here more often now.” Clint winked, bouncing his son in his arms “You two crazy kids go have fun.”

Steve grinned, hugging them both goodbye before heading into the car where Darcy was waiting for him.

“You still sure you want to come with me?” He asked, turning the engine on. 

“Yes.” Darcy nodded with a grin “You still sure you want to marry me?” 

Steve turned to face her “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

“Then let’s go.” She beamed. 

They watched the family waving them off in the rear view mirror before they turned a corner and were out of sight. 

“The drive is going to be a few hours. I was thinking we could stop off in town and grab some stuff for the ride.” Steve suggested “It’s mostly empty highway. And we can get something for dinner.”

“Sounds good to me.” Darcy agreed “Are you cooking for me tonight? If we’re going to be married I need to assess your culinary skills.” 

“No self respecting Brooklyn boy would go his life without knowing how to cook. My Ma raised me right.” Steve chuckled “On tonights menu is a Barnes family recipe that Bucky’s Mom taught me. Pasta, and plenty of homegrown tomatoes for the sauce.” 

Darcy groaned “I knew there was a reason I loved you. That and the hot lumberjack look you’re rocking right now.” 

He grinned “So you like the beard?”

She hummed, reaching over the run her fingers over it “I love it. But you’re gorgeous either way.” 

“You sweet talker.” He laughed, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to it. 

They pulled into town and made their way to the grocery store.

“Bananas?” Darcy asked as they walked through the fruit aisle

“Hate them.” Steve shook his head “They tasted completely different when I was growing up. But I hated them even then. I just had to eat them because I needed all the potassium I can get.” 

She nodded “Watermelon?” 

“Yes. Get two. We can have them for breakfast.” He suggested. 

Darcy lifted two watermelons into the shopping cart. 

“Grab some grapes too. Red ones.” Steve nodded to the fruit in question. 

“Aye Aye, Captain.” She said cheekily before grabbing the grapes “What’s for dessert?” 

“We could get some ice cream?” Steve shrugged “Or a cake.”

“Ice cream. What are your views on chocolate caramel?” Darcy asked, leading him to the ice cream section. 

He scrunched his nose up “Not my favourite, to be honest. I’m more of a fudge kind of guy.” 

She nodded “Okay. We can’t agree on everything, right? Which do we get?” 

“Just get both?” 

“Steve.” Darcy gave an over dramatic sigh “First it’s separate ice creams, then separate beds, then we’re living in a marriage as cold as the ice cream we fought over” 

Steve laughed, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her close “I doubt that is going to be a problem, Darce. It’s just ice cream.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek “But if it really matters, get Caramel.” 

“That is exactly the kind of sacrifice that you will resent me for in the future.” Darcy joked, but picked up both flavours and put them in the cart. 

They gathered the ingredients for dinner and some things to snack on during the drive, deciding they could pick some more up tomorrow at the nearest town to the cabin. Once everything was purchased, Steve filled up the tank and they were off again. 

“First kiss?” Darcy asked as they drove. 

“Bucky.” Steve answered easily “And to save you the trouble of asking, he was my first everything. First kiss, first time, first love.” 

“What happened?” She asked, “Why didn’t you get back together after you found him?” 

“A lot happened while he was gone, Darce. I still love him of course, and then there was the thing with Peggy in the War, I’ll tell you about that later. But we both decided it would be unfair to try and continue where we left off.” Steve explained “So we began to rebuild it from the bottom. And where we found ourselves was best friends. We need to be focused on supporting eachother through everything thats happening, not fucking eachother.”

Darcy nodded along as he spoke. “That’s understandable. Think he’ll be okay with us?” 

“Yeah. He’s got Natasha now.” Steve nodded. 

“Natasha?” She raised her eyebrows. 

“Yeah. They were lovers when he was under Hydra’s control. So she’s always been like a fixed point for him, like me. But they shared that experience, and he never forgot her. I’m not sure if they’re a couple or not. I like to leave them to it.” Steve shrugged. 

Darcy nodded again “Right on.”  
The drive took just under 4 hours, in which Darcy told Steve about what it was like growing up in Pennsylvania. And Steve told her about the 40’s, and how sometimes he’s glad about everything that happened so he didn’t have to grown up in that time.

“You hungry?” Darcy asked when they were about an hour out. 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. 

Darcy reached around. There were on a basically straight stretch of empty rode, but she was still careful not to bump him. 

“Here.” She said, fishing out a bag of peanut M&M’s and holding them out to him.

“Hands are full, sweetheart.” Steve grinned. 

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Darcy laughed. 

“That’s how it is.” He nodded. 

She held an M&M up to his lips, giggling when he nipped at her fingers as he took it. 

“Indoor or outdoor wedding?” Steve asked as he chewed. 

“Outdoor. It’s Spring now. If we work quickly we could get a nice one late-June. Or early July?” Darcy suggested. 

“What if it’s too hot?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“We could get married in the evening. At sunset.” Darcy beamed, popping another chocolate into Steve’s mouth. 

“Great idea.” He grinned.

“You know, I’m pretty damn excited about this.” She admitted “I mean, I know that’s normal. But I never thought I’d be this into it. I guess I now know what Laura was so crazy about.”

“Me too. I mean, it’s almost exhilarating, right? It’s love, I just know it.” Steve said, almost giddy with the emotion. “I want to be your husband , a lot.” 

“I want to be your wife.” She said softly. “I never even thought I’d get married. But I want to.”

 

Steve took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, squeezing it lightly “I couldn’t be more honoured that I’m who you chose.”  
They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. The silence was good, Darcy decided, because they didn’t have to talk all the time. Also, if they could spend 3 hours in a vehicle together without losing interest, that had to be a good sign.

“Here we are.” Steve said as they drove up a small hill and through a tunnel of trees before reaching his cabin driveway. the past few minutes had been a mix of twists and turns on gravel road, though she supposed it was to keep it secluded. 

The cabin was raised, standing on stilts in the clearing, the back deck looking over the drop of the mountain. 

“Wow.” Darcy breathed in amazement “This place is gorgeous.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” He said proudly. “Come on, let’s get your stuff in the laudry and give you the tour.”

The living room was wide and open planned to the kitchen.

“There’s only one bedroom, and it’s through there. The bathroom is attached to that” Steve pointed to the door “There’s plumbing and everything, but the hot water runs low every now and then. I’ve been thinking about extending a second bedroom.” 

“I love it. God, this looks like the romantic retreat a couple goes for their honeymoon.” Darcy said, her eyes wide with awe. 

“It’s as good at yours, Darce.” Steve grinned. He couldn’t help but picture growing old with her here, away from the wreckage of the outside world. He would be truly happy there. 

Darcy toed off her shoes and socks to feel the smooth hardwood floor beneath her feet. Steve did the same, setting their bags down. 

“You look around, get a feel for the place.” Steve said as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head “I’ll unpack the groceries and put your stuff in the laundry.” 

“Randevu in the bedroom in 15 minutes, Captain.” Darcy winked over her shoulder before skipping off to explore. 

Steve chuckled “Yes Ma’am.” 

Darcy couldn’t get over how nice the place was, and she could really see herself building a life here with Steve. She went to the back deck that looked over the drop of the mountain. It was just gone 1 in the afternoon and the sun was high in the sky, though a cool breeze rolled through the tree’s. The small pool that Steve was talking about was actually a jacuzzi, she’d have to tell him that later. 

Next stop was the bedroom, which was smaller than the others rooms and only big enough to fit the large bed and a chest of drawers, as well as two bedside tables. Though, after some looking Darcy notice the closet that had two rails, so they weren’t short on storage. 

Then came the bathroom, which was nice but nothing really special. Then again, it was just a bathroom. Stuff like that never mattered to Darcy. 

She was waiting on the bed when Steve came in, delighting at the blissed smile on his face when he saw her. 

The cabin had become his safe haven over the past few months, and seeing Darcy there made it really feel like home. 

“God, I never want to leave.” Steve breathed with a grin, crawling onto the bed. 

“But Steve, what about America?” Darcy teased, cupping his face in his hand and pulling him into a kiss. She enjoyed the way he laughed against her lips. There was just a genuine joy between them.

“America can wait.” He pulled back to say, slowly pushing his hand under her shirt. 

“Funny, that’s exactly what Clint said before he got dragged away on his anniversary.” Darcy smirked. 

Steve frowned “That couldn’t have been fun for Laura.” 

She nodded, her expression more serious “She wasn’t thrilled, obviously. I drove down and stayed with her until he came back. The worst was New York.” 

Of course, Steve thought. That must’ve been horrible. Clint probably didn’t contact her while he was brainwashed, or if he did God knows what he had said.

“And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried the same won’t happen to you.” Darcy said softly. 

Steve sighed “I can’t promise anything...” 

“I know.” She stroked her thumb over his jaw “If Laura’s told me anything it’s to make the most of the time we have, okay?” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

Steve learnt plenty about Darcy in the 5 hours that they spent in bed that day. 

He learned that she was loud. When they were on the farm, Darcy had to cover her mouth as to not disturb the others. But in the privacy of their cabin, moans flowed freely, filling the room. 

He learned that she loved having his fingers in her hair, whether they are tangle in her soft, dark locks during sex or twirling through them to sooth her to sleep. 

He learned that her breasts weren’t particularly sensitive, and that her thighs were. He paid special attention to them with his lips and hands. 

He learned that no song, no symphony, no orchestra could ever make a sound more beautiful than her name coming from his lips. 

Steve learned things about himself too, like how his favourite position was having Darcy on his lap, while he was sat up with his back pressed against the wall. That was where he could see all of her, and have her pressed up against him in the next moment. 

They stopped once to have a nap, from which Steve woke up with Darcy’s ass pressed against his very prominent erection. She was happy to attend to it. 

At 6, Darcy tapped out. 

“Christ, I can’t walk.” She breathed, flailing her hand until it slapped gently against Steve’s chest “You’ve paralyzed me.”

 

Steve laughed “You’ll be fine.” He turned his head to look at her “If I carry you to the shower, will you be able to stand?” 

A mischievous glint took over Darcy’s eyes “I don’t know. Perhaps you’ll have to be there to ensure my safety.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Ma’am.” Steve grinned, standing up himself before scooping her into his arms and walking to the bathroom. 

He took his tip washing her body, massaging over her legs just in case she really was sore. His body wash was good for washing away sweat and smelt like lemons, making them both feel fresh and clean by the time they were done. 

“Feel better?” Steve asked as he wrapped her in a towel, his own wrapped around his waist.

“Never felt bad.” Darcy smiled up at him, her hair still dry. 

“I’ll move your clothes to the dryer so they’ll be good for tomorrow.” He murmured, kissing a trail from her cheek and down to her neck “Until then, feel free to wear anything of mine. I’ll put the fire on so the place will be warm for sundown.”

Steve pulled away to pull on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Relax, turn on the TV. And I can get started on dinner. 

Darcy’s heart swelled. It was all so perfect. It could fade fast, she knew that. They may wake up and realise that they had been too quick to jump into this. But right now it all felt so right and perfect. 

When Steve began to walk away she pulled him back into a firm kiss. “I love you.” She whispered when they broke apart, delighted when she was rewarded with a sweet smile from Steve. 

“I love you too.” He mumbled, pecking her on the lips again. 

“Good. Now to the kitchen with you.” Darcy grinned, giving him a pat on the ass. 

Steve laughed before padding into the living room. 

Darcy searched for something to wear. Sweatpants were out of the question, even though Steve had hips that were probably smaller than hers, his legs were far too long for the pants to fit her. However, she couldn’t wear just a shirt as she had no underwear until the morning. Darcy decided to wear a pair of Steve’s plaid boxers as shorts, with one of his grey sweatshirts. She laid out a t-shirt on the bed in case she got hot later. 

Steve was stirring a pot of red sauce when she padded over. Darcy wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. 

“You look comfortable.” He commented, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Darcy hummed “I am. I like it here.” 

“I’ll put your name on the lease.” Steve smiled

She laughed, poking his side “Very funny.” Darcy inhaled through her nose “God, that smells amazing.” 

“Yeah. I remember going over to Bucky’s place and smelling it from the street. His Ma always saved up and made too much so I could take it home to my mom.” Steve said, a fond tone to his voice. 

“That’s cute.” Darcy smiled, pressing a kiss to the center of his back “You know your pool is a jacuzzi, right?” 

“A what?” Steve raised an eyebrow. Different types of pools were never on his ‘list of things to learn.’

“Just means it bubbles and stuff.” She explained “We’ll put it to use tomorrow.” 

“I look forward to it.” Steve nodded “Go watch TV, Darce. Dinner will be a while.” 

“Okay.” Darcy smiled, releasing him to go and sit on the couch. 

She flicked through the TV as he made dinner, though Darcy was occasionally distracted by the flickering fire. It was so pretty she couldn’t help but stare. 

“Do you want Cheese?” Steve asked from the kitchen. 

“Yeah. Please.” She called back. 

Steve handed her a bowl of steaming pasta covered in the meatball sauce and a layer of cheese. 

“Oh my God.” Darcy moaned after her first bite. “Marry me.” 

“I think you’ve already asked that.” Steve smirked. 

“Not you,” She shook her head “the pasta. I want the pasta to marry me.”

Steve laughed “The pasta and I come as a package deal.” 

Darcy sighed “Well, I guess I can put up with you too.” Her face remained serious for a moment before cracking a smile. 

They watched the TV as they ate, occasionally breaking the silence with comments about the show. By their bowls were finished Darcy was warm and sleepy. 

“Are you tired?” Steve asked when her eyes began to droop. 

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded. 

He took her bowl from her. It was still fairly early, but that had been up to a lot that day. 

Steve glanced outside, the sun was just setting. 

“Why don’t we watch the sunset before we go to bed, hm?” He suggested, taking the bowls to the sink. 

She smiled “Good idea.”

Steve lead her to the deck and sat on the rocking chair he had there. It was the only seat, as until recently he was the only one to sit out there. Darcy didn’t seem to mind, though, as she climbed onto his lap and curled against his chest. 

The orange glow of the setting sun blanketed over the trees. Steve squinted to see it, running a hand over Darcy’s calf to keep her warm. 

“I could get used to this.” Darcy said softly as she watched. 

“I hope so.” He replied, pressing a kiss to the side of her head “If not, I’m going to have a hard time letting you go.” 

She laced her fingers with his “I hope you won’t ever have to.

The sun fell over the horizon and the stars shone in the sky. 

“Come on.” Steve smiled, standing up with Darcy in his arms as he carried her to bed. 

“You don’t have to sleep if you’re not tired.” Darcy mumbled when he settled her against the mattress. 

“I can sleep anywhere, anytime.” He shrugged “My body takes energy when it can get it” 

Darcy changed the shirt for the sweatshirt, knowing Steve radiated heat from him and curling up against him would keep her warm. “Okay.” She nodded, too sleepy to argue, not that she would ever protest to having Steve cuddling her. 

He climbed into bed, opening his arms to her, which Darcy happily crawled into. Her head was pillowed against his chest. 

“Goodnight, Darcy.” He whispered, turning off the lamp and leaving them in the darkness. 

“Night, Steve.” She replied “Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

*

_[7.36am] Steve. We need you to come in. Bucky’s had a nightmare. He’s okay now but he needs to see you. You know how it is. A jet is on it’s way to pick you up now. -NR_

_And Darcy’s stuff arrived, by the way. It’s been sent to your room. -NR_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger (kind of) but now you guys will get what you wanted, Darcy meeting the others! I hope you guys liked this chapter let me know what you think!  
> As always feel free to send requests to missreadwrites.tumblr.com or just to chat!


	5. Like rum on a fire.

It was like a ton of bricks. The harsh smack of reality lighting up his phone screen. But he couldn’t complain, couldn’t groan because it was Bucky and he needed him. 

Steve looked down at Darcy, gorgeous in his t-shirt and boxers with her hair splayed out across the pillow. He had to wake her up, take him with her because she didn’t know her way around well enough to stay on her own and honestly he just didn’t want to be without her. 

“Darce, sweetheart.” He began softly, shaking her gently “You got to wake up, we got to go.” 

“No.” She whined, barely coherent. 

Steve smiled “Darcy. We have to go. I need to go back to base, Bucky needs me. A jets on its way to pick us up.”

Darcy grumbled, but didn’t argue. “Okay. Okay.” If it was serious, there was no way she’d stop him. “Jus’ gimmie a sec, okay?”

“All right.” He nodded “I’ll pack your stuff.” 

She gave a small hum of acknowledgement as she rolled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. Steve watched her, wishing they could stay in the cabin forever. But some things were more important. Reality was more important. 

He thought that concept over, because being with Darcy didn’t feel real. It felt right, but not real. Like a dream, their love filling them with hot air and sending them floating. Steve wondered if it would still feel that way back at back at base, or if he would be awoken from the dream and see it as something else. 

He shook it off, heading to the dryer and folding her clothes into her bag. He kept out a t-shirt and jeans on the bed for her to wear, hoping she would ask to borrow one of his sweaters again because she just looked so cute in them. 

“Does this mean I’m finally going to meet Natasha?” Darcy asked as she pulled off his t-shirt and put on her own bra. 

“Yeah. All your stuff’s there, by the way.” He smiled, handing her a cup of juice. She probably wouldn’t finish it, they didn’t have enough time. 

She sipped it and set it down “Cool. So is everything okay?” Darcy tugged on her jeans “You said Bucky needed you.” 

“Yeah. He had a bad dream, probably just wants to check I’m okay.” Steve told her, getting changed himself “I know what it’s like. Sometimes you wake up and don’t know what’s reality until you see it right in front of you.” 

Darcy nodded, but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t attempt to relate, just show that she understood. 

“I’m sorry our vacation got cut short.” He offered her a small smile. 

“It’s okay. I mean, we can always come back here the next time you get a few days off.” Darcy assure him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek “And I’ll be with you at base. Your friend needs you, no need to apologise.” 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded “Do you want a sweater? Sometimes the quinjets get chilly.” 

“You just want to see me in your sweaters again, don’t you Steve?” Darcy teased, poking his side lightly. 

He blushed “Maybe.”

She grinned, bright and warm “Well, who could say no to that face?” The whirring sound of the quinjet filled their ears. 

“Well that’s our ride.” Steve smiled, grabbing a sweater and handing it to her before picking up her bag. 

Darcy pulled on the sweater and her shoes before following him out to where the quinjet had landed in the clearing. 

“Come on.” Steve lead her with a hand on the small of her back ,guiding her up the slope that had dropped out and into the jet. 

“There’s no seats.” Darcy observed as she looked around, and it was surprisingly quiet considering it was so loud on the outside. 

“No need.” A female voice said as she stood up from the seat. “You can sit, but you don’t get as good a view.”

“Hello, Agent Hill.” Steve greeted with a warm smile. 

“It’s my day off too, Steve. You can call me Maria.” She smiled back. Steve noted that she was in a more casual shirt and black jeans under a leather jacket rather than her usual outfit. “I’m just the welcoming party.” 

“Right.” he nodded “Well, this is Darcy. I’m sure you’ve heard of her.”

Maria turned to her “Yes, I have. Welcome aboard, Darcy.”

“Thanks, happy to be here.” Darcy replied warmly, shaking Maria’s hand “I’m not entirely sure what my job entails, but I’m eager to get started.” 

“Natasha and I will be walking you through your duties today while Steve see’s to Bucky. Jane is arriving this afternoon. Oh, and Steve-” She turned her attention to the Captain “Tony’s on base, and so is Thor. So we’ve got a full house for you to introduce Darcy over lunch.” 

Steve gave a nervous laugh “Great. Can’t wait, I’m sure Thor’s going to love that I’m engaged to his best friend.” He said sarcastically. 

Maria raised an eyebrow “Engaged? Well, congratulations.” She smiled “I’ll be sure to get the hammer away from him when you tell him.” 

“Thanks.” Steve chuckled, looking down at Darcy “We don’t have to tell ‘em, not if you don’t want to.” 

Darcy shook her head, smiling “No, it’s fine. I want to.” 

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss to the top of her head. “Do you mind if I tell Bucky first, alone? And then you can meet him before you meet the others.”

“Of course.” She agreed “I totally understand.” 

“You’re sweet.” Steve murmured, brushing a kiss to her lips.

Darcy hummed “Only for you.” 

“Now I know why Clint told me to give you guys some space.” Maria smirked “I’ll be in the cockpit, you guys try to keep it PG.” 

Steve laughed against Darcy’s lips “You got any food on this thing? We kind of skipped breakfast.” 

“It’s not a Stark jet, Steve. We don’t have minibars.” Maria said over her shoulder “Don’t worry, I’ll feed your fiance when we land.”

“Thanks.” He smiled, “C’mon, Darcy. You really should see the view.” Steve stood with her at the back window of the jet, watching the sky whizz past them in a blur of clouds. 

When they landed, Darcy spotted a familiar red head standing on the landing bay. 

“Oh my god.” She said, stunned “Is that Natasha?” 

“Yeah.” Steve nodded as the bay doors opened “Don’t be too starstruck, she’ll be smug about it.” 

He lead her down the slope and into the landing bay. 

“I leave you for 4 days and you grow a beard.” Natasha smirked “Though by the sounds of it, that’s not all you did.” 

“Hilarious, Nat.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

Natasha turned her attention to Darcy “It’s nice to finally meet you, Darcy. I have a feeling Clint’s been deliberately keeping us apart all these years.” She smiled. 

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Darcy laughed “It is great to finally meet you, Natasha. You’re even more terrifyingly gorgeous in person.” 

“Thank you.” She laughed softly “I’m glad you decided to join us here.”

“Are you going to take me on a tour?” Darcy asked. 

Natasha nodded “Yes, Maria and I will be showing you around. Steve, Bucky is waiting for you in his room.” 

Steve turned to Darcy, cupping her face in his hands “Have Natasha drop you by around noon, okay?” 

“Sure.” Darcy smiled “Do I get a goodbye kiss?” 

He grinned before dipping his head to slot their lips together. After 3 warm, barely deep kisses he pulled back before he could get lost in it. 

“I’ll see you later.” Steve said softly, stroking his thumb over her cheek “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Darcy pressed a kiss to his nose before pulling back completely “Okay, let’s get this show on the road.”

Natasha smiled, gesturing to the corridor. She and Maria led Darcy through the base. 

“As our political correspondent,” Maria began “You’ll need to consult with embassies of wherever we’ve more recently been sent to cover and ties that may have been broken. Like a political Public relations. And you decide what statements go out to the press about whatever happened.” 

“Yeah, Steve was saying that some papers are publishing untrue things about him and you guys. Can I control that?” Darcy asked, her small legs moving quick to keep up with the long strides of Maria and Natasha. 

“If you want. We don’t own the rights to Steve’s past, but we can tighten the reigns on what goes out about him now.” Maria nodded “But that will include the rest of the Avengers too, you can veto statements on any of them.” 

“Not me.” Natasha said “Or Bucky. We don’t do statements. Just keep my face out of the papers, okay?” 

“Got it.” Darcy nodded. She took a moment to look around the base “This place is nice. Really fancy, I like it.”

“Yeah. It stays quiet most of the time. I’m sure Steve will give the recruits a talk about you, they’re kind of terrified of him.” Natasha smirked “In a respectful kind of way.”

“Cool.” Darcy grinned.  
*

Meanwhile, Steve had found his way to Bucky’s room. 

“Buck.” He called as he entered “It’s me.” 

Bucky came out from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed. He smiled when he saw him, but they both knew seeing wasn’t enough. Steve pulled him into a tight hugged and patted him on the back. They stayed like that for a few long moments, Bucky just getting a feel of Steve’s presence, ensuring him that he was real.

“You good?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Bucky sighed “Just.. needed to know you were okay, y’know? It felt really real.”

“I understand, look,” Steve pulled back, keeping his hands on Bucky’s shoulders “I’m here. I’m fine.” 

“You got a beard.” Bucky smirked weakly “Clint got you chopping down wood at his farm now, huh? Never pegged you for a lumberjack.” 

“I dunno, I kinda like it.” Steve chuckled. 

They moved over and sat on Bucky’s bed, as was normal for them to do when they hung out. 

“Sorry I ruined your vacation. I just, I was shaken, you know?” Bucky sighed.

“I know. But don’t worry, whenever you need me you just say, alright?” Steve knew Bucky hated putting people out. 

“So how was it?” Bucky asked, leaning his back against the wall. 

“Amazing, yeah. I love going to that farm, and the family was welcoming as always.” Steve nodded. 

“You going to tell me about Darcy, or what, punk?” Bucky teased, poking his side lightly “Natasha mentioned a dame. What’s she like?” 

Steve laughed “News sure travels fast, huh? Darcy’s Laura’s sister and she’s...she’s amazing, Buck. God, she’s just got something about her.”

 

“I can tell. You got those classic ‘Steve Roger’s heart eyes’ that used to be for me.” Bucky chuckled “Is it serious?” 

He scratched the back of his neck “Yeah about that..” Steve swallowed “We’re engaged.” 

Bucky choked on his gulp of air “Engaged? Holy shit Stevie I leave you alone for 4 days and you come back with a beard and a fiance. I need to stop leaving you alone.” a tone of amusement worked his way into his voice “First you go get super-heroed when I ship off with the army, then I die and you crash a plane into the ocean. I swear to God, Steve. I’m going to put you on a leash.”

Steve laughed “What can I say?”

“Nothing, Punk. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Bucky clasped a hand on his best friends shoulder “You’ve always followed your heart, and you got a big, stupid heart of gold. I’m happy as long as you’re happy.” 

He smiled “Thanks, Bucky.” 

Bucky grinned and leant back again “So, when can I meet the lucky girl?” 

“She’ll come by when Natasha and Maria are done giving her a tour.” Steve shrugged “You’ll love her, man. She’s a spitfire, alright.”

*

“I don’t want to give you the shovel talk.” Natasha said as she walked Darcy to Bucky’s room, Maria having left to organise lunch. “Because I like you. Just do your best to make eachother happy, thats all I care about.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Darcy smiled “I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to assume us friends now.” 

Natasha grinned “Of course we are, Darcy. I look forward to getting to know you and Jane better.” She stopped in front of a door that read ‘James B. Barnes’ “Here we are. Don’t tiptoe around him, he hates that. Just be yourself and he’ll like you.” 

Darcy took in a deep breath through her nose “I’m nervous.” She said on her exhale “It’s like meeting the family, right? It is. This is meeting the family.” 

“Darcy, you’re part of this family now. No need to be worried.” Natasha assured her “I’ll see you at lunch.” She gave her a small pat on the shoulder before leaving. 

Darcy took another breath before knocking. 

“Who is it?” She heard Steve call through the door. 

“It’s me!” She called back “Darcy. It’s Darcy.”

There was a shuffling behind the door, and then it opened to reveal Steve. He was so big he covered the doorway, unintentionally obstructing her view to Bucky. 

“Hey.” he greeted warmly, pressing a kiss to her cheek “Did you have a good time with Nat and Maria?” 

“Yeah, they’re both amazing in every way and really want them to be my best friends.” Darcy smiled. 

“I’m sure they will be.” Steve chuckled. 

“Lord a’mighty, Steve. Get out of the way so I can see the poor girl.” A thick, Brooklyn accent not unlike Steve’s called from behind him. 

Steve rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond and familiar. He stepped aside and let Darcy step inside. 

Bucky wasn’t anything she’d expected. He was clean shaven and his hair was long and in a bun at the top of his head. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweater, so she couldn’t see the famous metal hand, though she saw a peak of his gleaming hand before he addressed her. 

“Christ, Stevie. Looks like all that saving the world paid off. you got some good karma, punk.” Bucky said, charm oozing from him. He held out his human hand to shake hers “You must be Darcy. Do you need to see an eye doctor? Those baby blues must be defective if a dime like you ended up with this flop.” 

Steve scoffed “I know you’re not flirting with my fiance, Buck.” 

Once hand were shook, Bucky held up his defensively “Not flirting, just looking out for the girl.” He smirked. “It’s nice to meet you, Darcy.” 

Darcy smiled “Nice to meet you too, Bucky. And my eyesight is fine, thank you very much. Is yours? I hear things get a little blurry in your sunset years.” She joked. 

Steve laughed, draping an arm over her shoulders “that’s my girl.” 

Bucky chuckled “You do realised your boytoy is over 95 years old, right?” 

“I know. But it was worth a try.” Darcy shrugged, still smiling “I’m guessing Steve told you about us then.” 

“Yeah. He’s been talking my ear off for the last hour.” He grinned “And if you’re all he says he is, I’m glad you’re here.” 

“You’re not going to tell me that you’ve got your eye on me or anything?” She gave a small laugh. 

Bucky’s expression became more serious “I do have my eye on you, so does Nat, so does Maria and so will Tony and Sam. But hurting Steve would be like kicking a puppy. You wouldn’t kick a puppy, would you Darcy?” 

Steve barked out his next laugh, squeezing Darcy close “Jesus, Bucky. No more of that.”

“For the record, I have never kicked a puppy.” Darcy piped up “And I am very much in love with Steve.” 

“You might have to fight Sam for him.” Bucky nudged her playfully. 

Steve couldn’t help the warming in his heart that grew from seeing the two people he loved most interacting.

They sat on the bed, the three of them, and chatted about this and that, making fun of eachother occasionally, Bucky telling stories of what Steve was like growing up. And before they new it, Natasha had come to collect them for lunch. 

“And Darcy,” She smiled “Jane is here.” 

Darcy lit up, hurriedly following Natasha to find her friend. Steve hung back, keeping Bucky with him for a moment.

“So,” He said quietly “What do you think of Darcy?” 

“She’s funny. Kinda loud, got a lot to say, but its good stuff.” Bucky nodded, giving his friend a smile “Don’t look so worried, punk. I like her. You did good landing a girl like that. “

 

Steve let out a breath that he didn’t realise he’s been holding “Right. good. I’m glad you like her.” 

“C’mon. Let’s get some food in you.” Bucky clapped a hand on his shoulder “You’ll need all the strength you can get to deal with Thor’s reaction. Whatever it may be.” 

Darcy hand half-jogged ahead to the main entrance. She weaved her way through the people carrying Jane’s equipment until she found the scientist in question. 

“Hey boss lady.” Darcy grinned, wrapping her in a hug. Jane wasn’t really fond of hugs, but tended to make an exception when it came to Darcy. 

“I think Pepper Potts is your boss now.” Jane laughed a little, giving her friend a squeeze before pulling back “But I have a feeling your office and my lab will be put close together. Maybe because I requested it to be that way.” 

“They are, Maria showed me. You are going to love your lab.” Darcy grinned “You can see it after lunch.” 

Jane pouted “Can’t I see it now?” 

“No. You know my number one rule is Food First, Science later.” Darcy linked arms with Jane, pulling her to where Maria showed her the Avenger’s private common area was. The smell of freshly made chinese food wafted through the doorway as they stepped inside. 

 

“Whoa.” Darcy breathed. The room was a wide, white space with a long couch that curled around a round table at the center. 

She turned around to find Steve, only to see him crossing the threshold of the room. He sent her a wink, which was replied with a grin. 

“Jane, this is Steve.” Darcy spun her friend around. “Steve, this is Jane.” 

“Pleasure to meet you, Jane.” Steve smiled, holding out his hand for her to shake “I’ve heard a lot about you from Thor and Darcy.”

“Likewise.” Jane smiled back, shaking his hand “So you two ended up at the farm at the same time, right? Which one took the mattress.” 

Darcy and Steve exchanged a look and he held his breath for a moment, relieved when Darcy spoke up.

“Yeah about that,” She began, moving to stand by Steve’s side “Steve and I are kind of, a thing now.” 

Jane raised an eyebrow “How much of a thing?” 

“We’re engaged.” She said quickly. 

A loud, obnoxious voice cut off Jane’s reaction. 

“You’re engaged?” Tony spluttered, taking long strides to them from the other side of the room “Jesus Christ. Look’s like you Lewis girls are great at reeling in superheros.”

“So you know who I am?” Darcy couldn’t help but laugh. She was engaged to Captain America, her best friend is the best scientist in the world and dating a Norse God, her sister is married to Hawkeye, and she is currently talking to Iron man. Not to mention she was worming her way into Black Widow’s heart. What is her life? 

“Yes. And you know who I am.” Tony smiled, shaking her hand “Nice to meet you, Darcy.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mr Stark.” She said politely. 

“Don’t call him that.” Natasha smirked, stepping forward “He had no authority over you, and he’ll just get an even bigger head.” 

“You hurt me so much, Natasha. I thought we were friends?” Tony pouted. 

“We are.” She said simply. 

“That’s how she shows affection.” Bucky piped up, being the first to sit down and start loading his plate with food. 

“Don’t ridicule the girl for just being nice. That’s the first person around here that’s actually nice to me.” Tony rolled his eyes before they landed on Jane “You must be Dr Foster. Big fan.” 

Jane was apparently still trying to process everything, evident at how she blinked at Tony for a few moments “Oh. Thank you.”

“Mind if we talk science a bit before your boyfriend shows up?” He asked, gesturing to the couch. 

Jane smiled at that “I’d love to. But we have to eat or else mother hen won’t be happy.” She joked, nodding to Darcy as they made their way to the couch. 

Darcy just smiled, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist. 

“You hungry?” He asked. The others had made their way to the couch, Natasha with her legs draped across Bucky’s lap as he fed her spring rolls. Sam, Wanda and Rhody came in next. 

“Guys. This is Darcy.” Steve smiled broadly “She’ll be our political correspondent.” 

“And assistant head of public relations.” Darcy piped up proudly “And Steve’s fiance.” 

Sam smirked “I think I know which of those jobs is the hardest.” He shook her hand “Nice to meet you, Darcy. Welcome to the team.” 

They each greeted her in turn before convening on the couch. Darcy tucked into some rice, still hungry from having not eaten breakfast.

The conversation flowed freely, about everything more or less. That was until Natasha phone beeped. She checked it. 

“Incoming.” She said, loud enough to stop the conversation. When she saw everyone tense, thinking their fortress had been infiltrated, she elaborated “Thor’s here.” 

Jane grinned, standing. She hadn’t seen Thor in 2 week,s as he had respectfully given her some space to do her work. 

Thor carried a glow with him, always had. He smile lit up a room, and he never smiled brighter than when he was with Jane. He entered in broad steps until Jane was in his arms. They embraced for a long moment, Thor whispering how much he missed her in her ear before setting her down. 

Thor opened his mouth to give a greeting to everyone, until his eyes landed on Darcy. 

“Darcy!” He beamed, wrapping her in a hug once she stood up too “How have you been?” 

“I’m good. I really like it here.” She smiled back, nodding. 

“Yes. I am pleased to hear that you will be joining us here.” Thor gave her a small squeeze before turning to Steve.

“I cannot thank you enough for bringing Jane and Darcy here, where I can spend more time with them.” He said sincerely. 

Steve smiled with a small shrug “No problem, man.”

 

“You could say Steve had ulterior motives with that move, big guy.” Tony smirked “Go on, Steve. Tell him.” 

Steve sighed, looking to Darcy for guidance. She simply smiled which in itself gave him enough courage to speak. 

“Darcy and I are engaged.” He said. 

Thor grinned so wide he looked like his face was going to split in half. He lifted Darcy into his arms “How wonderful! Steve is very worthy of your love, Darcy I assure you.” 

“I know, Thor.” Darcy laughed “That’s why I asked him to marry me.” 

Somehow, the God smiled even harder “Are you trying to overtake Jane and I?” He joked. 

“No. You’re not the only hot blonde superhero that had a thing for nerdy brunettes.” Darcy teased, tapping him on the nose. 

Steve watched Thor and Darcy interact. It was heart warming. Like brother and sister; playfully teasing one another. 

Thor chuckled “That I am not. Congratulations on your engagement, Darcy.” He set her down, looking at Steve “I trust you will treat her well, Steve. Just as she will treat you well too.” 

“I plan on it, buddy.” Steve smiled. 

*

Once lunch was over, the team remained in the common area, not having anything to do but catch up for the day. They video called Clint and Laura at the farm. Sam, Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Rhodey engaged in a game of poker halfway through the day. 

“You’re going down, Rogers.” Natasha said as she dealt the cards out. The others murmured in agreement. 

“I’m going to have to tell you guys to stop ganging up on my fiance.” Darcy laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Steve’s head. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” Steve smiled “But they’re actually right.” 

“Your boy has the worst poker face, Darcy.” Bucky smirked “I can read him like a book. Hell, an idiot can read him. Can’t you, Sam?” 

“Easy tinman. Next time I wont oil you, I’ll just leave you in the forest.” Sam quipped back, but Darcy could tell it was all fond teasing. “You’re welcome for using a Wizard of Oz reference by the way. I know you geriatrics are slow with that.” 

“Can we shut up and play?” Rhodey laughed, picking up his cards. 

“I’m rooting for you, babe.” Darcy smiled, resting her chin on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Nat’s just mad that I didn’t need her to set me up after all.” Steve said “All it took me was one weekend.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow “Yeah. And I had nothing to do with that.” She said sarcastically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He frowned. 

“I talk to Laura and Clint everyday, and I suggested that you go to the farm on Friday. You think I didn’t know that Darcy was going to be there too?” She smirked. 

Steve and Darcy blinked at her. 

As predicted, Steve lost the game. 

*

At about 9, Darcy and Steve decided to call it a night and head to their room. Darcy’s things were already there, unpacked into a second chest of drawers that had obviously just been added for that purpose. Her pictures were lined up on top of it too.

“Nice place.” She smiled, looking around. It was just smaller that the spare room at the farm; the double bed was pressed against the far right wall, tucked against the corner. The bathroom adjoined, Darcy’s toiletries in a bag there. 

“Glad you like it.” Steve said warmly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind once the door was closed behind them “Do you want to stay? Or I could get you your own room.” 

“I think I’ll stay.” Darcy nodded, laying her hands over his. “I was going to take a shower,” She began, turning her head to look at him “Feel like joining me?” 

Steve hummed “Yeah. Sounds perfect.” 

They undressed and made their way to the bathroom. The shower was big enough for the both of them, with a small bench-like ledge under the spray in case Steve got injured and was unable to stand for long enough to shower--unlikely, but necessary. 

He turned on a hot stream, of water and stepped under before pulling Darcy with him.   
She watched as the water poured over him like a damn commercial for something expensive and sexy. 

“You going to scrub me down, soldier?” Darcy asked playfully. 

Steve grinned “I’d love to.” He reached for her toiletries, locating her shampoo and pouring a dollop into his hands before working it through her locks. “Love your hair. It’s so dark and soft.” 

“My secret it that I get hot guys to wash it for me.” She joked. It was the second time they had showered together, but each touch of his fingers felt new and exciting. Once the shampoo was washed out and her hair smelt like coconuts, Darcy pointed to the bench. “Sit.” 

He laughed “Yes, Ma’am.” Steve took a seat, looking up at her expectantly. She poured the shampoo into her hands and began massaging his scalp. 

“Can’t reach your head up here.” Darcy murmured, working it to suds and running her fingers through his hair. 

“Like it down here.” Steve hummed “You’re good at this.” 

“Figured I’d return the favour.” Darcy shrugged, but she was genuinely enjoying it. After a moment, her hands moved around to begin rubbing shampoo into his beard, giggling. 

“What are you doing?” He chuckled. 

“Don’t you have to do this?” She grinned, scratching the soft hairs of his chin lightly “beard maintenance, Steve. It’s important.”

“I feel like Santa Clause.” Steve placed his hands on her hips, rubbing the suds from his beard onto her stomach as she laughed. 

“Okay, wash it off now.” Darcy said between bouts of laughter “And don’t do that, I’m ticklish.” 

He raised his eyebrows, making a note to test out how ticklish she was another time when they were both more awake. 

Once out of the shower, Darcy dried off before crawling right into bed. 

“Not going to put any clothes on for bed?” Steve asked, smiling. 

“Nah.” Darcy said sleepily “You give off enough heat to keep me warm. C’mere.” She opened her arms to him. 

Steve couldn’t exactly protect, not what Darcy looked so gorgeous all naked and wrapped up in his sheets, her dark hair a stark contrast to the white pillow case. He switched off the lights and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame, equally nude. 

“How you feeling?” He asked softly in the darkness. “About being here?” 

“Feel good.” Darcy hummed “I’m just happy to be with you. Doesn’t matter where I am. Feels good when you’re with me.” 

Steve pressed a kiss to the top of her head, lingering for a moment “Agreed. We should stick together then.” 

“Yeah.” She mumbled, her cheek smushed against his chest “Night, Steve. Love you.”

Steve let out a breath. He felt complete with her there. Everywhere she was felt like home to him. It was all perfect. 

Now he just had to meet her parents.


	6. All but washed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly shorter filler-ish chapter for now showing Darcy's first day at work! Sorry for the delay in updates but I had to focus on exams. But now that I'm work free I should be able to update more. Hope you like it!

A phone vibrating on the bedside table was what pulled Steve from his slumber, though it felt like a jackhammer in his head.  
His arm shot out to stop it, checking the message received on it that read ‘Beta team deployed’ along with a set of coordinates.

Natasha ran the Alpha team, Steve the Beta team. And while he rarely went with them anymore, he was still informed of their status whenever they were on a mission. Steve sent a reply to confirm that he was aware and awake before relaxing back against the bed. 

Darcy is asleep next to him, though her leg is thrown across his torso and her face his smushed against his chest facing away from him so he can't really see her features. Steve runs his hands over her thigh, feeling the cool, soft skin against his work-rough hands. He stops at the top of her thigh, not wanting to go any further while she’s unconscious. 

“Keep going.” He hears, muffled against his chest. Steve tilts his head to see her face and the small smile on her lips. 

“You sure?” He asks, biting his lip to stop her from laughing. 

“Yep. Consent given. Go ahead.” Darcy hummed. 

Steve grinned and ran his hand further up to between her legs “I’m so glad you’re here with me.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. His thumb began to gently circle over her clit, earning a pleased purring noise from her. 

“Glad to be here.” She breathed “Especially if this is the wake up call I get.” 

There was a banging at their door.

“You two up?” Sam called through the door.

“No!” Darcy and Steve replied in unison. 

What sounded like at least 3 people laughing outside filled their ears and Steve drew his hand away. 

“What do you want?” Steve sighed. 

“You two do realise that you got jobs, right?” Sam laughed. 

“I know, Beta teams deployed.” he grumbled. “Natasha told me.” 

“Exactly. So now Darcy has to be on the phone to our ambassador in Serbia.” His friend told him “And you’re coming down to the gym with me. Tony thinks he can beat me at boxing.” 

Darcy sighed and pushed her hair from her face “Okay. Okay. We’re on our way.” She said as she rolled out of bed. “Sorry Doll, Duty calls.” Darcy winked cheekily at him as she dug through her underwear draw. 

Steve pouted before getting up too “Don’t be too long.” He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing kisses to her bare shoulder. 

“Are you going to miss me?” Darcy hummed, leaning back against him. 

“Yes.” Steve groaned “God, yes.” 

She let out a soft laugh before pushing him off her “That’s enough otherwise I’ll never make it out of this room.” Darcy teased. She dressed quickly, figuring the sooner she did her job the sooner she could return to Steve. He walked her out. 

“Meet me down in the gym when you’re done.” He murmured, pulling her close for a deep kiss that left her breathless and a little dizzy. When Steve pulled back her cheeks were pink and her eyes unfocused. 

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded dumbly “Okay. I’ll see you later.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

*

Steve did miss Darcy. he missed her a lot. he missed her so much that Tony managed to land two glove-muffled hits to his jaw. 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers. You okay?” Tony frowned, lowering his arms and stilling. Steve did the same. 

“I guess I’m just out of it, I guess.” Steve shrugged “I did just get back from vacation, after all.” 

“He’s Doll Dizzy, look at him.” Bucky said from beneath the ring, leaning against it “First time he’s been away from her for 4 days.”

“Didn’t know your libido motivated you so much, Cap.” Tony smirked, unstrapping his gloves and tossing them to the floor. “

“It’s more than that. I want to meet Darcy’s parents before we get married.” Steve explained as he took off his own gloves “But I have no time off.” 

“Fly them over.” Tony shrugged as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Which to him it probably was. 

Steve shook his head “I don’t want them to meet me here. Here I’m Captain America, Commander Rogers. Darcy fell in love with Steve. So I want them to see Steve too.” 

“By the looks of it, you’re still Steve. You haven’t shaved yet.” Bucky pointed out. 

“I’ll have to eventually.” He shrugged, rubbing his fuzzy chin “I’m going to introduce Darcy later today. I can’t do that looking like this.” 

“You going to tell everyone she’s your fiancee?” Tony asked as he reached for a bottle of water. 

Steve shook his head sadly “No. If I’m going to put her in a position of authority, it’s going to be disassociated from me.” 

“If you want her to be dissociated, she can come work for me.” Tony said casually. Too casually. 

Steve looked him up and down “Oh really?” he said, a tone of amusement to his voice. 

Tony shrugged “Yeah. I mean, she can stay here, I’ll fly her to New York when I need her. She could be the head of public relations at Stark industries.”

 

“Why the sudden interest in my girlfriend, Tony?” Steve smirked, entirely unthreatened. 

“He looked her up last night and now he’s in love.” Natasha said as she stepped into the gym. 

“That’s a strong way to put it.” Tony rolled his eyes “I may have looked through her files. She’s done some great stuff, and she’s funny. I think she’d be a great fit. Besides, Pepper could use a little weight off her shoulders.”

 

“Tony, she just got this job.” Steve rolled his eyes before pausing “But it’s her choice. Feel free to ask Darcy the next time you see her.” 

Tony’s face lit up “Look at you, Cap. All evolved and stuff.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything else as he went to get a drink of his own water. Sam stepped up into the ring with Rhodey, sharing playful quips as they swung at eachother.   
“Captain Rogers-” FRIDAY announced over the intercom “Miss Lewis has requested that you come to her office immediately.” 

Steve stood up and began the route to her office “Is she okay?” He asked. 

“Miss Lewis has requested that I do not disclose her current emotional or physical state to you.” The AI said after a moment's pause.

Steve reached the office in no time, sprinting through the halls until he found her door “Darce,” He called as he knocked “It’s me.” 

The door opened and he was faced with a red eyed, puffy cheeked Darcy. 

“Whoa, Darcy. What happened?” Steve asked, gathering her up into his arms. 

“I can’t do this job.” She sobbed into his chest. 

Steve was at a bit of a dead end. He had yet to see Darcy like this, vulnerable and upset. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Sweetheart.” Steve said softly, rubbing soothing circled on her back in hopes that it might help “What happened? Why can’t you do it?” 

“I ordered for a boat to come and pick up the refugee’s, and they were all loaded on,” Darcy choked on her words, taking in deep breathed “And then the bomb dropped.. I couldn’t stop it.” 

His heart sunk. He knew the exact feeling she had. The powerless anger at not being able to stop the harm of others. 

“Oh, Darcy..” Steve didn’t tell her that he knew how she was feeling in fear of undermining her sadness “I’m sorry. That must be terrible.”

“I can’t do it, Steve. I can’t deal with this.” She said shakily, gripping to his shirt. He held her close, soothing her as best he could by running his fingers through her hair. It was a few minutes before she could speak again “This job requires an amount of emotional detachment that I’m not capable of.” She sniffled, looking up at him “Does that make me a bad person?”

“No, Darcy. Of course not.” he assured her “It’s hard to do a job like this.” 

“Maria does it.” Darcy sighed “And it’s not like she’s a robot.” 

“No, she isn’t. But she’s an agent. She’s used to dealing with death and knows how to control how she feels about it.” Steve explained “Doesn’t make her any stronger than you, or any less caring.”

Darcy paused, looking up at him “What do I do, Steve? I can’t keep this job. But I just got here.” 

Steve contemplated it “Well, Tony’s got a job ready for you at Stark industries as head of Public relations. You’d be able to stay here. But there’s more to political correspondent than this...I think.” 

“I don’t want to just do PR, I want to help people and use my degree.” Darcy shifted and shook her head “I think I should talk to Maria. She’s in charge.” She paused “I feel so selfish. What do I do?” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head “You’re just one person, Darcy. I learnt the hard way that you can’t save everybody. I’m sorry you had to deal with this on your first day. But you can do this, okay? I don’t think you should let one bad day get you down.”

“But how do I become like Maria?” Darcy worried her lip between her teeth. 

“I’m not saying you should become numb to human suffering. Just know that you are strong and you can only do your best.” Steve smiled softly at her “And I’m always here if you need somebody to talk to.”

Darcy paused, staring up at him “I love you.” She said as though she couldn’t quite believe it

Steve grinned “I love you too.” He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips “Are you done for the day?” 

“I have one more call to make. But you can stay. I wont be long.” Darcy smiled, kissing his cheek before returning to her desk. 

Steve sat across from her. Watching her work was kind of...amazing. There she was, her hair falling down her shoulders in unruly waves, in her culver university sweatshirt and leggings. But she looked so...powerful as she negotiated the terms of a safer refugee extraction plan as well as organising a memorial for those lost in the attack. 

By the time she hung up, Steve was staring at her, open mouthed. 

“Was I too bossy?” She asked sheepishly. 

Steve shook his head “No such thing as bossy, Darce. You were the boss.” He stood and took two steps towards her “It was amazing. I’m proud of you.” 

Darcy beamed “I think I can do this.” 

“I know you can, sweetheart.” He took her hands and gave it a squeeze “By the way, I need to introduce you to everyone, seeing as you’re a member of the senior administration team. Maria is calling an assembly to give out some notices in about an hour, I’ll do it then.”

She raised her eyebrows “Yikes, I need to change.” 

Steve rubbed his chin “I need to shave.” 

Darcy pouted “No! I love the beard.” 

He chuckled “I like it too. But it doesn’t fit with the ‘Commander Rogers’ look.” Steve shrugged “I like to maintain the old-fashioned military standards, kind of think of it as a sign of respect to my old commanders.” 

“I can’t argue with something that sweet.” Darcy sighed “I guess I can say goodbye to the beard.” 

“Come on.” Steve smiled, draping an arm over her shoulders and leading her out of the office. 

Once Steve had shaved off his beard and Darcy had changed into something more appropriate, Steve took a call from Natasha and they headed to the main hall where Maria was already addressing everyone.

“And as of today, a new refugee evacuation policy will be implemented.” She announced “The people are our priority, and a new team will be created purely for this purpose so the Alpha, Beta, Charlie and Delta teams wont be too thinly spread.” 

Darcy felt a warmth of pride spread through her. She made a difference, for the better, to help people. She had achieved her goal already and it was only her first day. 

“And now Commander Rogers is here to introduce the newest member of the senior administrative team.” Maria continued before stepping off the platform. 

Steve stepped on, beckoning Darcy to follow him. Usually she didn’t like standing before big crowds, but with Steve by her side it didn’t feel so bad. 

“I don’t doubt that those of you who have read the case file on New Mexico and have done your homework on Thor won’t know who Miss Lewis is.” Steve began with a small smile. He was comfortable, at ease, every inch the leader that he was “She will be our new political correspondent. This means that she is here, cleaning up your mess while you work overseas to ensure you guys don’t start any wars. I expect you all to treat her with the respect and authority she deserves. Consider her on the same level as you would the rest of the Avengers, just in a less flashy outfit than us.” 

There was a collective chuckle throughout the hall. Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off him. The way he commanded respect while still connecting with everyone on a more relaxed level, it was amazing. 

“She will be commandeering the new Refugee extraction team, which will be selected from a pool of applicants by her and I.” He continued. 

Darcy raised her eyebrows, unaware that she would actually be given her own team. She supposed that must have been what he was on the phone to Natasha about. 

“I’m sure she won't mind if you ask her about the time she tased Thor. But the rest of her personal life is so far above your pay grade, so don’t push it” Steve smiled “So now, unless Miss Lewis has anything to say..” he looked over to her in question. 

She shook her head quickly, holding up her hands. 

Steve nodded “That will be all.” He addressed everyone before stepping off the platform to the polite applause he was given. 

They walked back to their quarters in silence, aware of the people and agents that were now roaming the halls. It was like an unspoken agreement to not make their relationship public now that it had just been announced that she was working here. However, as soon as the door of his place was closed behind him, Steve found himself being pulled into a very deep, smouldering kiss. 

He melted into it, placing his hands on Darcy’s waist to keep her there as he drank into the taste of her lips. Steve found his back pressed up against the wall as they kissed until she pulled back to breathe. 

Steve looked at her questioningly, as if looking for an explanation for her passion. 

“You’re hot when you’re commanding.” Darcy said simply, a slow grin spreading across her face. 

“Thanks.” he replied dumbly “Sorry for announcing your team without telling you first. You don’t have to take charge of it.” 

Darcy shook her head “No, it’s awesome.” She assured him “Hey, I want you to meet my parents.” 

Steve was a little taken aback by the change in subject, but nodded anyway “Yeah. I want to meet them.”

“I just really want to marry you. And the sooner you meet them the sooner we can do that.” Darcy explained. 

“Of course.” Steve agreed “But I don’t have much time off, and I wanted to save that for our wedding, and hopefully our honeymoon.”

“But you don’t go on missions or anything.” Darcy frowned. 

Steve sighed “It’s more than that, Darce. I have to be here, on sight. Train the recruits, oversee my team. Oversee everything. I can go all the way to Pennsylvania.” 

Darcy nodded “Right. Of course. What do we do?” 

“We could fly them out here. Tony’s got a place nearby that they can stay at.” Steve suggested “It’s a 20 minute drive. I’m sure I can go that far for a day without the world ending.”

Darcy’s face lit up and in that moment Steve knew that any compromise would be worth it just to see that smile. 

“Great! I’ll ask Tony.” She said, buzzing with excitement as she whipped out her phone and began texting the billionaire in question.

Steve ran a hand through his hair “Is there anything I need to know before I meet them? What to say or not say?” He asked. 

Darcy shook her head “Just be yourself, Steve. They’ll love you. Another hopeless romantic that wants to marry their daughter. They’ve seen it all before.” She winked. 

“How did Clint do?” Steve chuckled sitting down on their bed. 

“Really good until he asked for my Dad’s permission to marry Laura.” She laughed softly “That didn’t go down well.”

Steve nodded “Yeah, i was warned about that.”

Darcy sat beside him and combed her fingers through his hair “Really, babe. You just be the sweet, charming Steve that I fell for, and we’ll be married in no time.” 

Be himself. Steve could do that. For Darcy, he’s pretty sure he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Steve meets Mr and Mrs Lewis!


	7. Open Hand or closed fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am soooo sorry for the long wait and short length of this chapter. I've just been so busy lately. This is also the penultimate chapter. The next will be the wedding and probably the end. let me know what kind of things you want to see at the wedding.

They fall into a routine, and Steve loves it. 

They wake up early. Well, Steve wakes up early and heads down to the food hall to get them breakfast. He brings it up to her and they eat it in bed together. When Steve’s team come back, he goes to the training bay with them while Darcy in in her office looking through applicants for her team. 

When training was done, he would join her, giving her his personal opinion on the ones that he knew. Then they would have lunch outside before she had to go back to work and Steve went to spend time with Bucky. Then in the evening they would relax in the common area with the others over dinner before they went to bed. 

The routine lasted a week. There were no crisis’, not problems overseas, just a routine. It was wonderfully domestic in it’s own way. 

After the first week, Steve woke up to Darcy sat on the edge of the bed, her phone pressed to her ear as she talked quietly. Her free hand was resting against his leg. Steve shifted to let her know that he was up to avoid eavesdropping. 

She turned back to him and smiled softly, giving his leg a squeeze. “Yeah. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you too.” Darcy said into the phone before hanging up. “That was my Dad. They’re going to be here by tomorrow.” 

Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes “Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah. They fly out tomorrow morning and they’ll be here by 10. I’m taking the day off.” Darcy explained as she crawled back up the bed to lay beside him “I was thinking you could take a long lunch to meet them?” 

After a moment through, he nodded “Yeah, I could do that.” Steve smiled “God, i can’t wait to meet them.” 

Darcy pressed a lingering kiss to his lips “Then we can get married.” She mumbled against his mouth. 

“And I’ll be Mr Lewis-Rogers.” He grinned, rolling them over until she was lying on top of him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Darcy grinned back “Do you want me to get us some breakfast?” 

“I’ll get it.” Steve brushed her hair from her face “You relax for a little longer.” He placed her back on the bed before getting up.

“God, you are so perfect.” Darcy hummed and she stretched out on the bed “Can you get me some toast?” 

Steve nodded as he pulled on some jeans “Sure thing.” He pulled on a sweater before pressing a kiss to the top of her head “See you in a bit.”

“I’ll be here.” She smiled before rolling herself back up in bed. 

Steve made his way down to the food hall, nodding a polite hello to those that he passed, though people knew not to approach him when he was off duty in the mornings. 

“You’re welcome.” A familiar voice said from behind him. Steve turns to see Tony striding over “For letting you use my place to meet the parents.”

Steve smiled “Yeah. Thanks, Tony . it’s really helpful.” 

“Nervous?” Tony asked kindly as he walked with Steve into the food hall. 

He nodded “Yeah. I mean Darcy keeps telling me not to be. But of course I am.” Steve admitted “It’s Darcy’s parents, her family. Of course I want them to like me. Imagine how hard it’s gonna be if they don’t.” 

“I think you should be nervous. I mean, even if they can tell. At least they’ll know you care.” Tony offered “I’m sure you’ll be fine. If you want, I’ll meet them beforehand and warm them up for you.” 

Steve thought it over “That would actually be really helpful, Tony. Thanks.”

“No problem. You have no idea how nervous I was when I met Pepper’s mom. I like to think I did pretty well, though.” He smiled and patted Steve’s back. 

“I’m sure Pepper would disagree.” Steve teased. At which Tony rolled his eyes and left. 

“Don’t say I never did anything for you, Cap.” He called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. 

When he thought more about it, it still seemed like a good idea. Either Tony would talk Steve up and warm them up before he got there, or lower their standards if he messed up. 

He bought Darcy back her breakfast and they ate it in bed. Then they continued their routine as normal. 

The next day Steve woke up and Darcy wasn’t there. He was left with a text on his phone from her. 

_Gone to see my parents. See you later! Don’t be nervous, I love you!xoxox_

Somehow, it helped as he went about the first half of his day, squeezing in 15 minutes with Bucky before he showered and changed into his nicest dress shirt and slacks that weren’t part of a suit. 

Tony’s place, as expected, was extravagant and wide but that didn’t stop Steve from feeling like there was not enough air as he followed the sound of Tony’s voice. He heard Darcy’s laughter, which eased him just a bit as he reached the living room. 

Darcy got her looks from her father, evidently. He had the same thick, brown wavy hair that had been combed back away from his face and stopped at his jaw. He also had her bright blue eyes that held a similar spark in them. Her smile was completely different to either of her parents, however. 

Her mother was a tall woman, just a bit taller than her husband, with mousy brown hair tied in an easy ponytail at the back of her head. Her glasses were round and perched at the end of her nose and her eyes were a dark brown like Laura’s. 

Everybody looked up when he entered. Even Tony stopped talking. 

“Steve.” Darcy said warmly, getting up and walking over to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before taking his hand and leading him back to the couch across from where her parents were sitting. “Mom, Dad. This is Steve. Steve these are my parents, Katherine and Alex Lewis.” 

Steve leant over and shook her mothers hand, and then her fathers “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” 

“Likewise.” Her father said warmly “Honestly, I don’t know how my daughters keep reeling in superheros. Unless you want to tell me that you’re a house renovator too.” He joked. 

Steve chuckled “No, I don’t think that would be worth the attempt.” he leant back, finding Darcy’s hand sliding into his. “I hope the superhero thing won’t be too much of a problem.”

“Well it appears as though you Avengers have a penchant for getting hurt.” Katherine said, humour the dominant tone in her voice “But I think that’s just Clint. As you two seem fairly unscathed.” She said, nodding to Steve and Tony. 

“Well clearly even my enemies can’t stand to mess up such a pretty face.” Tony grinned. 

“Easy for you to say when you’re covered head to toe in iron.” Steve smirked “Some of us have to make do with some spandex and a shield.”   
Tony huffed “Not my fault I value self preservation. We don’t all have super healing.” 

Katherine laughed, one that was bright and loud much like Darcy’s. Steve grinned at her, feeling a little more at ease. 

“Steve looks too relaxed and I don’t like it.” Tony pouted jokingly “I wanted to see him more flustered. Alex, please tell me you’re going to give him the shovel talk.” 

Alex smiled fondly and shook his head “We’re going to tell you the same thing we told Clint.” He said, looking Steve in the eyes. 

“We trust you not to hurt our daughter. She wouldn’t love you if she didn’t trust you too.” Katherine continued, a sweet smile on her face “You get the shovel talk after you mess up. Because then we’ll have a reason to.” 

Funnily enough, that scared Steve more than any shovel talk had so far. But it also relieved him, because he knew he wouldn’t ever hurt Darcy, so he would never have to hear it.

He gave Darcy’s hand a little squeeze “I respect that. Thank you.” Steve said earnestly, he wanted to tell them that they were engaged, felt the words of the tip of his tongue, but he bit it and looked to Darcy. “Shall we tell them?” He asked softly. 

Darcy smiled and him, pressing kiss to his hand “Tell them about yourself, baby.”

Steve nodded “Of course.” he looked back at them “Well, I’m sure you know all about Captain America, so I wont waste time on that. I grew up in Brooklyn, with my Ma. She was a lovely woman, took real good care of me, and i wasn’t an easy kid to take care of. She always had a strong faith in God, which I liked, it was comforting when I was growing up. Sometimes it still is..” He trailed off, unfurrowing his brow that had done so without him knowing “I love art, and drawing-” He continued. 

“He’s an amazing artist, Dad. He did a sketch of me thats back at the farm. It’s so good. You’d love it.” Darcy chipped in with a proud grin. 

A blush crept up onto Steve’s cheeks “I didn’t have much to do growing up, so I took to drawing. I got sketchebooks full of drawings of Bucky, He’s my best friend.” 

“Ah yes, Darcy told us about him.” Katherine nodded. Steve waited for the flicker of judgement in her eyes, but there was none. Only understanding “Will he be joining us for dinner?” 

Steve blinked. Dinner? He checked his watch, if there was a dinner it would have to be served soon and Bucky would have to arrive at short notice. 

“My chef is already preparing the food.” Tony piped up “I told Bucky he’s welcome to come along if he wants. Jane and Pepper will be joining us.” 

Steve checked his phone quickly. Bucky seemed pretty tired his morning so he wasn’t surprised to see a text from him that said he wasn’t feeling up to it, followed by one saying that he wouldn’t want to charm the parents into thinking Bucky should be the one to marry Darcy in Steve’s place. 

“I’m afraid Bucky can’t join us. I’ll see if we can come round for lunch tomorrow before you leave.” Steve said apologetically. 

“We leave just before dinner. I have to get back to the university.” Katherine said. 

“Right. Darcy mentioned you were a professor. In…” Oh God, he forgot. How could he forget? Alex was a librarian. Katherine was a professor...of…

“Philosophy.” Katherine finished, sympathetic to his panic. 

“Philosophy.” He repeated. “How is that?” 

“Wonderful. I love that job. I get to talk to young minds about what is right and wrong. Sometimes we disagree but it’s such an enlightening topic.” Katherine said proud ”And I love the university. I’ve been teaching there for over 30 years. It’s where I met the love of my life, of course.” He said, laying a hand on Alex’s leg. 

“Tell Steve and Tony how you met, Mom.” Darcy grinned. 

“Well, I never went to the university library often.” Katherine began “But after about 2 years of teaching, I found that I had stopped reading ordinary fiction books, which is something I used to love, because I was so busy with my class. So I went to the library to find something I hadn’t read before, and the librarian was just the cutest thing.” 

Alex blushed and grinned at her “I remember just seeing the way she carried herself. No shyness, just confidence. And she gave me the warmest smile when she came to the desk, like she had known me all her life. And after that I was in love.” 

“I kept coming in and asking for book recommendations. And he kept suggesting ones I had already read. We had similar tastes. I was in love with him when he got all blushy after I called him gorgeous the second time I saw him.” Katherine said fondly. 

“I fell in love with Darcy before I even saw her.” Steve said. The words just fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. Even Darcy looked at him like he was nuts “I heard her voice, and her laugh when she came through the door.” he explained “and there was just something so, bright and beautiful about how happy she sounded. I was hooked.” 

Alex gave him a warm, understanding smile “I don’t doubt that. You’ve got the look on your face that I have whenever I talk about my Katherine. And I don’t need to even ask Darcy to know the feeling is mutual.” 

“If you must know, I fell in love with Steve when he started talking politics to me. On a deeper level, of course. I need fall a little bit in love with that smile when I first laid eyes on him.” Darcy grinned, giving his hand a squeeze and kissing his cheek “Which is why I asked him to marry me.” 

There was a still silence for the next few moments as Katherine and Alex stared their faces blank. Tony was just looking between them, ready to speak up in Steve and Darcy’s defence. Steve cleared his throat, and then spoke. 

“And I love your daughter, which is why I said yes.” He said simply. 

Katherine was the first to break into a large grin as she stood “That is great. i am so happy for you two.” She said earnestly, opening her arms “Come here, Steve let me give you a hug.”

Steve stood and let himself before pulled down the Katherines height as he hugged her, grinning. 

 

Alex pulled his daughter into a hug “Are you sure about this?” He asked softly. 

Darcy nodded “I am. I love him, I really do.” 

“Good, was all Alex could respond with before he could pull back. 

Steve extended his hand to Darcy’s father, which was pushed aside as Alex too wrapped him in a hug. “Welcome to the family, Steve.” 

Suddenly, Steve felt a glow bloom inside him that he hadn’t felt since his mother died. It wasn’t as though he didn’t have a family. He had Bucky, and the rest of the team had become a sort of family to him, but he did miss the parental warmth that came with a mother or a father. It felt like a warm embrace, to be welcomed with such kindness into the Lewis family. 

“So,” Tony grinned, slapping Steve on the back and bringing him from his reverie “I guess we should start wedding planning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if I should continue this! Requests are always open and thank you guys for all your nice comments xo


End file.
